


End Up With You

by tanneries



Series: Some Hearts [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up Talk, Character Development, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecurity, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, not so eventual break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanneries/pseuds/tanneries
Summary: " The Turrfield leader throws his head and laughs, wrapping the girl in a hug. They remain in their embrace for a second too long, before Milo pulls away to pat her shoulder. Bile rises in my throat at the sight.  I feel a twinge of jealousy towards the girl, wishing Milo would stop touching her"It has been a year since Sophie was attacked by an obsessive reporter. Since that time, the successful Pokemon Gym PR advisor has been busy with the gym challenger season and her high-profile romance with Spikemuth's favorite singer: Piers. Everything is about to change as Rose comes back to Macro Cosmos after a short sentence in prison. Asked to do something unethical or walk away, Sophie chooses the latter. She soon finds her life taking an unexpected turn. With a new job, a new love interest, a long-lost family member and a heart-wrenching break-up-Sophie soon finds that some changes may bring unexpected happiness.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Makuwa | Gordie & Nezu | Piers, Ness/sonia(mentioned), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Raihan/reader(friendship), Rurina | Nessa/Reader, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Sonia (Pokemon)/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader, selene/reader(familial)
Series: Some Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973275
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of Some Hearts! This story started completely differently and somehow went in a different direction half way through! I hope you enjoy!

“ Let’s begin the meeting.” Oleana enters the room with a tablet, moving to her chair at the front of the conference table. “Are the gym leaders going to be attending today?” Oleana demands.

Leon and I share a glance. Where the gym leaders supposed to attend? I don’t remember the Chairwoman mentioning anything about all members of the Pokemon League attending. I hide my phone underneath the table and quickly scan through my notes in case I missed the memo. I look up and grab Leon’s attention, shaking my head when he makes eye contact.

“They weren’t aware that attendance to the meeting was mandatory Chairwoman. The gym season is in the final weeks, so they are all quite busy.” Leon comes up with a flimsy excuse.

“I was not aware that I had to _specify_ their attendance! It should be _assumed_ by now.” Oleana places extra emphasis on the last sentence. “Honestly, Leon if you can’t do this one simple task…” She sighs. “.. Very well. Let’s proceed. There is much to discuss today.” Oleana sweeps her cold gaze around the table.

“First item, I want to congratulate the Pokemon League Team on a successful Gym Challenge season and Championship Cup. The year was a success despite the new gym leaders in Spikemuth and Ballonlea.” She throws shade at Bede and Marnie’s first year performance. I feel anger starting to swirl about in my head at her lack of decorum with the young leaders.

“Our second item to discuss is the Galarian Star Tournament. The tourney is ongoing throughout the on and off seasons and has made up for lost revenue from the last year. However, it would be beneficial for the gym leaders and The Champion to worry about their primary duties and not battling for fun all the time. Leon, Sophie, and Elise, I know all of you are quite new to your positions, but all of you need to be more assertive with your leaders. Please remind them they have more to worry about than battling and posting on their social media”

What is with Oleana? Lately she has been unrelenting in her criticism of us. Ever since the gym challenge started, she has been unrelenting of her criticism of the gym leaders and our team. I could tell how worn-down Leon is of her constant criticism. He has been building up some courage to ask The Chairwoman to sell Ma the Galarian Pokemon League so our organization would finally be free of the corporate support.

Oleana scans through her Poke Tablet before continuing. “Let’s talk about future of the Pokemon League, shall we? Leon, I know you want to continue the Galarian Star Tournament-preferably on a weekly basis and are looking to separate the Pokemon League from Macro Cosmos.” My eyes widen at her mention of the League. Did Leon mention it to her before this meeting?

“You have Macro Cosmos full support however it would be unwise not to mention the lack of Pokemon League sponsors. Some of the sponsors removed their funding last year due to your involvement in The Darkest Day. I am sure you are well aware Leon, that funds for tourneys, exhibition games, and challenges is quite costly. What is your plan to fund these events?” Oleana’s tone was quite demeaning to the former champion. I clench my hands into fist biting my tongue from saying anything to the insolent woman.

“If I may Chairwoman, you were also involved in Rose’s plans to capture Eternatus. More so than Leon. Riddle me: How is the lack of corporate sponsorship Leon’s fault when he was forced to do your bidding?” I interrupt Oleana’s dialogue. Oleana’s glare would freeze a Sillicobra in its tracks. “Miss Claire, I was not aware that you were there on that miserable day. Care to add anything?”

Leon pats my hand underneath the table, an unspoken request to not challenge Oleana. I shift my eyes to him, and he mouths “It’s alright.” He turns his attention back to the agitated woman nodding to continue.

Oleana focuses on me. “Sophie, let’s discuss the media events. Why have there been a lack of fan greets, interviews, and photoshoots?”

I glance down at my notes as I speak, hoping to avoid eye contact with Oleana. “Chairwoman, everyone has done interviews in post-battle conferences. As far as fan greets and such, the gym leaders set their own meet and greets as well as post to social media-frequently, I might add. We don’t see the need to manage their schedules, opting instead for a more free-reign type of management style.”

Oleana leans back in her chair and touches her fingertips.“ Sophie, I understand your hesitation in scheduling large fan events. It must be hard due to your incident with Tommy. However, you should have run your management strategy by me before letting the gym leaders and champion run about, creating their own schedule. Your technique is quite lazy. I will overlook it, due to the traumatic events you endured, but next year I won’t be lenient.”

“Chairwoman, I ran the idea past Leon.” My voice turns bitter.

“Miss Claire! I will remind you to show some decorum! You are not to question or argue with me, understood?” Oleana’s eyes darken in anger.

“Chairwoman, it is my fault. I should have informed you about the public relations strategy.” Leon defends me. Oleana waves his hand to dismiss his comment.

“Sophie, I am not quite finished with you.” Oleana’s mouth twitches. “Starting today, you will scout for potential donors for the Pokemon League. Only you, without any assistance. I am quite interested in one particularly.” She forcefully slides a manila folder across the table. I open the flap reading the first line: Lysandre from Kalos. He has several cafes throughout Lumiose City and the region of Kalos. He donates a large amount of funds each year to Pokemon Research labs. Former Chairman Rose took a particular interest in him a couple of years ago as an angel investor in Macro Cosmos. “

You will contact him as soon as possible. That is your sole job. I am taking you off your PR advisor role for the gym leaders. I don’t have to remind you how inappropriate your relationships are with them.”

“So, what, I’m to track down investors for Macro Cosmos? Because I can assume from this file that you are looking for a partnership with the man and not a sponsorship.” I spit.

Oleana regards me calmly. “That is a given, Ms. Claire. One would assume if he invested in the company that he would also be generous next League season. Since you insist on a laissez-faire approach with Galar’s greatest assets, I have no choice but to put you on a task I can monitor.”

I swallow the retort I had for Oleana in my throat.

“Meeting adjourned.”

I jump out of my chair and make a beeline for the door. I need to get out of this wretched room. In less than five minutes, I was outside taking deep breaths and withholding a scream.

“Sophie, wait a second.” Leon is running towards me. I stop in my tracks, waiting for purple-haired man to catch up.

“You okay? The Chairwoman was…rude to you.”

“She was a bitch, alright? You can say the word. She has also been quite critical of you too, Leon.”

“Yea. Oleana has been throwing so much work towards me that I barely have time to battle with Raihan in the Star tourney. Don’t worry though. How are you besides the Oleana business? I know you have been through a lot lately.”

“I’m fine Lee, really.” I give him a friendly pat. “I can only wonder what her problem is though?”

“Well, to begin with, Rose is being released from jail.” Elise joins our small circle. “He wants to step back into the Chairman role and Oleana is paving the way for him to transition seamlessly. She was only supposed to be interim chief until his return. Of course, Rose still holds a grudge with Leon for not going along with his plans. I think with you Sophie, she is upset that you are not her lackey. You have gone around and befriended every leader, allowing them control over their own gym leader duties. Oleana dislikes not having control. Also, it is not helpful that Sonia broke up with Oleana for a gym leader.”

“ Quite the font of gossip, eh Elise?” I tease my intern. Also, rightfully so! Oleana has been treating Sonia horribly! Sonia stood by her side through the whole Darkest Day fiasco! Oleana promised to change, but instead has become more power mad and ignored dates with Sonia. “She deserves it.” Leon defends his childhood friend.

“I’m starting to wonder if they way she treated all of at the beginning was an act. Catch more Honeybees with honey, eh?” I add my thoughts

“Either way, let’s just do what she says and keep any additional plans for the Pokemon League quiet. I don’t know how she found out about The Pokemon League wanting to separate from MC.” Leon strokes his chin.

Elise face contorts at the mention of Oleana discovering our plans. She composes herself and says her goodbyes, claiming she was about to miss her train home. I look at her retreating back wondering what the strange look on her face was about. I quickly forget about her when Leon addresses me.

“Sophie, want to go to Hammerlocke? I think Raihan would be happy to see you.” Leon throws out a pokeball, releasing his Charizard.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” I laugh as the fire pokemon crouches so I can climb on his back. Leon jumps behind me, securing the both of us before signaling Charizard to move. We are soon in the air, moving towards Hammerlocke.

* * *

“Sophie!” Raihan roars as he scoops me up. “Long time, girl!”

“ I missed you too Rai!” Raihan returns me to the floor and greets his boyfriend. “Hey handsome” he coos.

Raihan and Leon move into a romantic embrace. I turn my face away to give them a bit of privacy. After a couple of minutes, Leon clears his throat signaling that I can turn around.

“Raihan, Sophie just got properly chewed out by Oleana today. Think you can cheer our friend?”

Raihan flashes his fangs. “Of course. Sophie, let’s forget that hag and party.” Before long, Raihan brings alcohol out to his balcony. I release Gigi to the yard with Raihan’s pokemon so she can play with Duraludon and Flygon while the three of us drank and chat.

“Sophie, we have not had a proper friends’ chat or outing in months! Let’s fix that soon, alright?” Raihan sits in the comfy chair next to mine.

“Absolutely! Although maybe some other night? I’m sure I want to drag Nessa, Sonia, and Lucy along!” I take a small sip of whiskey. The liquid burns it way down my throat, creating a light, carefree attitude in a mere manner of minutes.

“Alright then, deal.” Raihan claps my hand.

The three of us flow into conversation easily. We began by talking about Raihan and Leon’s day as gym challengers, back before they were attracted to each other. I laugh at the jokes they made at each other’s expense. After a while, our conversation turns to my preferences. Leon asks if I always wanted to be in pr. I never wanted to be in pr, rather I felt the need to find a steady job after I turned 18. With the disappearance of my parents and Lucy’s lack of resources, I could not afford to follow my passion. I explain this to Leon and Raihan, the two furrowing their brows in confusion at my failure to go over my dreams. I sit back and think about my dream job. I always wanted to be a pokemon professor or researcher. I never found a passion in training and battling pokemon, but rather working with them in a lab environment. It is either the alcohol or my need to confide in someone, but I tell the two men about my Pokemon Researcher dream.

“Not too late for that.” Leon encourages me. I shake my head, explaining that I have to many obligations to just up and quit my miserable, soul-sucking job.

* * *

I find my way home after spending a couple of hours with the two strongest trainers in Galar. Not wanting to come down from my buzz, I convince Lucy to take out a couple of bottles of champagne. We had just begun our second glass of champaign, when our door opens. Piers walks into the room, leaning down to my cheek for a quick peck “Hi, love.”

“Piers” I squeal in delight. I am unable to contain my excitement at seeing him, likely due to the strong buzz I had from the alcohol. I jump in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kiss him hungrily moving my lips over his. Piers returns my passion as our hands wander over each other’s bodies. We stay in our embrace for a couple of minutes before I hear a throat clear. “I am still here, you know!”

I break the kiss and smirk at my friend. “Enjoying the show?”

Piers plants me down and raises his eyebrow. “ Ya drink enough there, Soph? Are you able to chat? Alone?” He sneaks a look at Lucy.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Lucy huffs as she exits the room.

Piers moves back to my lips. “Did I ever tell ya how much I love ya?”

I sit down on his lap. “Well not in the last hour, also I haven’t heard my queen in a while either.”

“Oh really?”

“Just so you’re aware!” I plant my feet on the ground and sigh.” Seriously Piers what is this about?”

“ Yer spoiled. It’s my fault.” He presses a kiss to my neck and drags his lips until they meet mine trying to distract me from why he wants to chat.

His hand snakes around my waist pulling me closer. “Let’s talk about this later, alright?”

I gently push him away, feeling slightly annoyed at his aloofness. “Let’s talk about it now, shall we? What’s going on Piers?”

Piers sighs his hands dropping to his sides“ Listen, love, I’m going to Unova in a couple of weeks. My band is tourin’ over there. It migh’ be several months, maybe more. I trust my lil’ sis to take care of Spikemuth and the gym. I know I’m leavin’ ya here, but this is a big thin’ for me.”

“Of course, it is! Why do you think I would be upset?” I search the blue-green eyes surrounded by wild black and white hair.

“About that. I wanted to get the good news out of ‘ay first.” Piers looks down at the ground. “I don’t want to move in togethe’ Soph, ever. I don’t like bein’ tied down to a place or person. Call it committmen’ issues.”

“Are you serious? What, am I just a lay?” I step away from the punk man crossing my arms.

“ NO! I do love you! I wouldn’t be with ya otherwise! Love, I want to be honest with ya. I just don’t know if I ever want to take the next step with anyone.” Piers’s gaze is still on the floor.

I nod my head in frustration holding back the tears that threaten to spill. “So, what is this then.” I move my arm back and forth between us. “Is that why you are dating more than one person?”

“Eh, come now Soph! Ya know that has nothin to do with that! Why ya gotta brin’ that up often?”

“ I not comfortable with this arrangement! I haven’t been since I got out of the hospital! Things have changed Piers!” My voice grows louder.

“ Well, I want to be with ya, but I am a singer who loves to be on the road. I. I also don’t want to feel obligated to come home because yer here.

“Thank you for being honest.” I look down at the floor, not wanting to look into the eyes of the man. “I’m not sure how to take that.”

Piers grabs my hand. “Believe me when I say I love you.”

I squeeze his hand. “I love you too. But I am so angry with you right now!”

Piers drags me on his lap and kisses my lips. My lips remain still as he moves over them. After a couple of minutes, he gives up on the intimate embrace. He leans back. “I thought the whole uncomfortable thing would pass Soph!”

I throw my hands up in frustration, not wanting to go into another round of an argument about this topic. “I think you should go. I will call ya tomorrow.”

“Ya”. Piers looks in my eyes, as if he is pleading with me to stay. He finally kiss my forehead, walking swiftly out of the room. I walk to my room, slamming my door and planting face-first into my bed, letting out a silent scream into my pillow.

**Interlude**

**Piers’s POV**

Piers steps out into the Hammerlocke Morning. He had spent the night at Raihan’s place, not wanting to make the trek back to Spikemuth late last night. Squinting his eyes at the bright streets, he begins the short walk back to Spikemuth. Piers plays the previous night over and over in his mind, trying to figure out how he and Sophie had gotten to this tense state in their relationship. Arceus he loved her! How he wished he could give her everything she wanted. Piers knew that he couldn’t live with any romantic partner due to his own insecurities and lifestyle. He could never tell anyone about his troubles, opting to remain silent since he didn’t want to burden-particularly Sophie or Piers, with any of these trivialities. He knew that if he paused for a big life change, he would have to give up his touring and singing. Maybe one day Piers would be able to give Sophie himself completely, but he secretly hoped he never had to, regardless how he felt about the girl. Piers realizes that he had arrived at the gate of Spikemuth. He grumbles as he walks underneath the main doorway. Some Spikemuth residents spot him, waving him over to their group. “Oi, Piers!” Piers waves but keeps moving toward home. He had to check on Marnie before going to practice his new song. He opens the door to find his sister eating breakfast. “Oi, big bro, ya spen’ the night at Soph’s?”

“no”

“How is she?” Marnie turns her body to face her brother.

“She’s alrigh’. She wants to move in togethe.” Piers didn’t know why he told Marnie this news. Something inside of him just wanted to tell.

“Ya said no?” Marnie takes another bite of her cereal. Piers nods at his sister.

“No offense, big bro, but yer missing out.”

“I want to concentrate on my music more, remember?”

“Do it here then. Why ya gotta tour?” Marnie interrogates Piers.

“Cause I don’t want to. Stop with the questio’ and give me the box.”

Marnie shakes her head at her brother. “How’s Gordie?”

“We still datin’. Now can I have the cereal?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Turrfield...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things. In the last chapter, Oleana and the reader mention Lysandre. Neither of them knows about his death/disappearance yet since Oleana has been rather busy trying to free Rose from prison(a little spoiler). Also for this story, I wanted to add Milo and Piers POVs, in order to explore their relationship with the reader. I thought I would post another chapter for the story will sorting out what days to release new chapters. I am thinking of a Wednesday and Sunday schedule, but I will post on the story summary when I know for sure. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Milo’s POV**

Milo wipes the sweat off his brow, placing the last Wooloo in the field. He had spent the better part of the early morning rounding up the stray Wooloo. The fluffy Pokemon enjoyed rolling about Turrfield, barely avoiding hitting townsfolk and visitors alike. Luckily Milo had experience in chasing the unruly pokemon throughout the small town, but he always had some obstacles to consider. Mainly the citizens of Turrfield chasing after him wanting to stop and chat with the village’s local celebrity as he gathered the Wooloo. Now that he had finished his morning chores, he runs to his flower shop to get a bouquet for Sophie. Milo and Sophie agreed to have breakfast meets every couple of days to have a proper catch-up. Milo walks into his small cottage stamping his feet on the entryway before removing them. Going over his to-do list before Sophie arrives, he realizes the only item left to do was prepare breakfast. Milo begins preparing the omelets for the meal, getting lost in thought about his friend. Arceus she is so beautiful! Milo instantly fell for her a year ago at a party for gym leaders. Once she started her job as the PR advisor, she would often make official trips to Turrfield to remind him about his pr responsibilities. At first, Milo could barely speak to her, thinking the two had nothing in common. His best friend Nessa quickly catches on to his crush, encouraging him to pursue the blond-haired lady. Nessa would offer pointers on Sophie’s likes and dislikes often with a hint of teasing. He thought he missed his chance when Piers and her started dating, but a glimmer of hope was ignited when he discovered the two were in an open relationship. Milo did not know much about polyamory, but surely that meant he could date her, right? He tries to shake his hopeful thoughts off, not wanting to date a woman who is has a boyfriend. Milo never judged anyone’s lifestyle, opting to be accepting and kind to everyone. Personally, he was not one to share a romantic partner since he rather enjoyed the intimacy of being exclusive. That is what he tried to tell himself, but he was weak in Sophie’s presence. Milo tried to kiss her one drunken evening during a charity gala, but she ran away with an excuse. A couple of hours later, Sophie was in the hospital and Milo’s heart was shattered at the possibility of losing the woman he loves. He made a mistake when he tried to kiss her, and if she survived, he would apologize and agree to just be friends. Luckily, Sophie recovered from the nasty assault. The next time they chatted, Milo insisted he was drunk and apologized for his behavior at the gala. Milo wanted Sophie in his life, even if it’s as friends.

Milo flips the omelet and grabs plates from the shelf. He hands a couple of Oran berries to his Tsaaderena. The Pokemon chirped, delighting in the treat. Milo’s front door squeaks, announcing the presence of a visitor. A melodic voice fills the room, causing Milo’s heart to jump in his chest. Sophie. He turns around, rewarded with her radiant smile.

**Sophie's POV**

I arrive in Turrfield early the next morning. I was heading to Milo’s for our biweekly breakfast chat. In the last several months, Milo and I grew closer as friends. It was easy to open up to the friendly farmer. At first, Milo was quiet, choosing to listen to my stories instead of chatting. He opens up to me as our meets became frequent telling me about his days and jokes, he shared with his trainers. I think I can say with confidence that Milo is one of my best friends and I often confide in him more than Lucy! I walk through the door of his cozy farmhouse. I hear a noise in the kitchen and a wonderful smell greets my nostrils. ”Hi Milo!”

The muscular, sweet man pokes his head out a door and gives a short wave. I sit down at Milo’s small k table and watch as he put the finishing touches on our breakfast. I toss a Pokeball into the air and in a pink ray of light, my Gengar jumps out. She giggles at the sight of the omelets, ignoring Milo’s greetings as she holds out a plate for her food. Milo serves my enthusiastic pokemon before setting several plates on the table and calling for his pokemon. My Gengar swiftly disappearing with her full plate.

Milo’s Cottonee trots into the room, her fluffy body floating around, eyeing the plates. She wharfs down her meal and moves to my lap. “Cottonee!” I greet. I brush her softback. “ I missed you lovely!” I am too caught up in giving the Pokemon attention that I forget about Milo until a cup of tea is placed in front of me. Cottonee jumps from my lap, following my rowdy Gengar out the door. I take a small bite of the egg, closing my eggs as the buttery goodness melts in my mouth. I do a happy dance as I take another bite. Milo chuckles, “That good, eh?”

“These are amazing, Milo! You must let me return the favor and cook for you!” I close my eyes again as I savor another bite of the egg.

“Don’t worry about it! I get to see you more, so I don’t mind.” Milo’s cheeks turn a soft color of pink as he looks into my eyes.

He must be hot from the stove I rationalize to myself. “Isn’t your match today?” I start the conversation.

Milo’s eyes brighten. “I am battling Kabu at the stadium. Would you like to watch?”

“I would love to.”

Milo beams at my response.

“I need the distraction. It has been a difficult week.” I sigh.

“Oh? Is everything alright?”

“Well…” I spend the next several minutes catching up on my week. My disagreement with Oleana, Oleana cutting my responsibilities, and Piers. I ramble on about Piers and his lack of commitment. How could he possibly think moving in with me would hinder his career? “….I know I’m overreacting. I agreed to our open relationship when we first started to date, but after that nasty incident, I am becoming uncomfortable with it. Maybe I rushed into this whole moving in business, but it hurts to hear that I would be a hindrance to his career! I just don’t know anymore? Maybe I shouldn’t have rushed into a relationship with him!” I lay my head down on the table in frustration.

“Piers loves you, Soph. He hardly cares about anyone but Marnie. He goes out of his way for you. He never did that for anyone when he was a gym leader.” Milo assures me.

“I think it’s time to move on and start dating others,” I say flatly.

Milo chokes on his milk. I jump out of my chair and clap his back repeatedly, hoping the coughing will get under control. “Milo, you alright?”

Milo is red as a tamato berry by the time he stops coughing. He takes a giant gulp of milk to compose himself. “Did I say something bad?” I ask.

Milo shakes his head. “Arceus No! It’s just that….”

I move my hand over his in a gesture of comfort. Milo’s green eyes look down at our connected hands and then meet my eyes. As we make eye contact, the world instantly slows down. Butterfrees start to fly around my stomach, as a spark ignites between us. I realize our hands are still touching and I jerk away. “Milo, I’m sorry. I should have asked permission before touching you.”

“It’s fine, Soph. Really. Umm, I have to go. I can meet you after?”

* * *

The Gigantamaxed Centiskortch sends a G-Max flame at Milo’s Eldegoss. A loud boom shakes the Turrfield stadium. When the smoke settles, Centiskortch remains standing as Milo returns the pokemon to its ball. The stadium erupts into cheers at Kabu’s victory, everyone pumped from the battle between friends. I make my way down the stadium stairs and walk through the doors leading to the locker rooms. Kabu and Milo walk out just as I arrive, laughing. Kabu is the first to spot me.

“Hey, Sophie! We missed you in the pre-game meeting today!”

“I missed seeing you as well! I am no longer your PR manager since the Chairwoman insists, I work on another work project. “I explain.

“Why don’t you join us for lunch? We just have to do a quick greet with our fans if you don’t mind waiting.” Kabu grabs both ends of the towel around his neck.

Elise steps out of the room with a couple of security guards in tow. Her eyes widening as she spots me. “Sophie, you can’t be back here, remember? You are not their advisor.” I recoil at the girl’s cold greeting.

“Elise, I invited her. It’s alright.” Milo calmly explains to her. Elise purses her lips and types on her Rotom phone, taking her leave. I shake my head answering Kabu’s earlier question. “How can I say no to lunch?”

Security guards lead us to the front of the gym for a quick meet with the fans. A squeal goes around the waiting area at the sight of the two celebrities.I move to the side to avoid the stampede of people running to their idols. I notice a beautiful girl standing next to Milo, laughing at something he is saying. She leans in close, whispering in his ear. The Turrfield leader throws his head and laughs, wrapping the girl in a hug. They remain in their embrace for a second to long, before Milo pulls away to pat her shoulder. Bile rises in my throat at the sight. I feel a twinge of jealousy towards the girl, wishing Milo would stop touching her. Why was I jealous of her though? Milo is my best friend, I shouldn’t be bothered by a fan interaction, right? Milo's voice interrupts me. “Hey Soph, you ready for lunch?”

“Uh, yea, but don’t you want to spend more time with your friend?” My voice is laced with venom.

Milo looks taken aback at the tone. “ Are ya talking about the girls I was chatting with? I’m done talking to them. Is everything alright?”

“Oh. I see” The jealous feeling doesn’t disappear. Unwanted thoughts invade my mind, mostly of being the only one Milo touches. I shake off the dirty thoughts as I begin to imagine his hands drifting underneath my panties. Milo is just my friend!

Milo cocks his head, his salmon curls falling into his eyes. “Are you okay?” Concern crossing his face.

“I’m fine, really! I just forgot I promised Gordie lunch today! Can I take a rain check?”

Milo's large hand covers my shoulder “ Alright. Sophie, I hope ya know if ya need anything, I’m here.”

I shake my head rapidly. “No. No. It’s fine. I should be going.”

**MILO'S POV**

Milo stares at Sophie’s retreating back in confusion. Why did she sound upset? Did he cause it?

“Milo, mate you ready?” Kabu stands next to him.

“Yes.” Milo falls into step with the shorter man, remaining silent in thought.

“You okay there, big guy?” Kabu asks.

“It’s Sophie. I think she is upset.” Milo shares with his mentor.

“Is that why she left? She’s probably busy with work.” Kabu studies Milo’s face. “You really care about her, don’t you?”

Milo is taken aback by the older man’s question. Were his feelings for Sophie that obvious? Nessa was the only one that knew about his unrequited love.

Milo lets the secret off his chest. “Yes.”

“Have you told her?”

“I want to, but I don’t want to lose her. I can’t imagine life without her.” Milo smiles thinking of the blonde woman.

Kabu whistles. “Sounds like you care for her more than I thought.”

“I would be the happiest man in Galar if she was with me.” A goofy smile spreads on Milo’s face.

Kabu smiles fondly. “My boy, I think it is more likely to happen than you think.”

Milo furrows his brows “What do you mean exactly?”

“You should talk to her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warning**-mentions of anxiety and insecure thoughts. Some heavy themes are discussed throughout the chapter, just as a pre-warning for all of you. Please remember to take care of yourself! I am going to write a short summary about this chapter in Chapter 4's comment box, so please skip over this chapter if any of these topics make you uncomfortable!
> 
> Sophie deals with her insecure and confusing thoughts. She has a panic attack and a friend helps her out.
> 
> I added Piers POV to the bottom of the chapter. The POV discusses a heavy theme. Please feel free to jump to Chapter 4

So, I wasn’t honest with Milo. I had no lunch plans with Gordie. I have hardly seen the man since I left the hospital, possibly due to growing feelings of jealousy of his relationship with Piers. I had these selfish desires to be the only lover in Piers’s life, but I knew it wasn’t possible. I just need to shake it off. I happily agreed to our open relationship a year ago! I have no right to complain. My thoughts start to spin. A black void starts to creep in, eating away at my happy thoughts and magnifying every insecurity and trauma I have endured. I hold my head in my hands, trying to still the thoughts, but the action seems to make things worse. A heaviness comes down on my chest, pressing down on my lungs until it is difficult to breathe. I can’t be alone right now! I look at the window of the Corviknight Taxi, trying to see what is nearby. Off in the distance, a familiar spire pierces the sky. I tap the glass of the cab, motioning the driver to drop down.

I trudge through the castle doors of the Hammerlocke gym. Gritting my teeth, I ignore the pain radiating from my chest and stroll to the gym receptionist, Claire. The girl looks up as I approach. “Sophie! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here!”

What is she on about? “What do you mean?”

“Well, I got a call from a representative this morning informing us you no longer work for the Pokemon League. I can’t grant you access anywhere off-limits.”

I try to compose my breath. “Who called…? Never mind that. Could you please page Raihan? It’s urgent!”

Claire shakes her head. “Gym Leader Raihan is busy at the moment. He just arrived back from the Galarian Star Tournament.”

“How is he busy? If he just arrived, he should be able to meet!” My voice rises in panic with every passing moment.

“I’m so sorry, Sophie! I was told to not grant you access under any circumstances. That includes calling the gym leaders down for a chat. I can make you an appointment with…”

“I don’t want a bloody appointment! I am here to see my friend! Please!” Tears begin pooling in my eyes. Clara types something on her Rotom phone. She reaches behind her and places a box of tissues next to me. “Take deep breaths. I just messaged him on my personal phone, so the nosy execs don’t ask questions, alright?”

I nod, feeling my breathing growing shallower. I grab a tissue and hide my red face.

“Just breathe. Deep breaths.” Clara is leaning over the counter, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. “He is coming, I promise.”

“Hey Clara, what is with the frantic messages about Sophie?” Raihan whips around the corner. He rushes to my side. “What happened?”

“I can’t breathe.” I croak.

“She has a panic attack,” Clara explains. “It is my fault. I told her she couldn’t see you because of that nonsense from Macro Cosmos.”

“Clara, in the future, please allow Sophie unrestricted access. She is a very close friend.” He winks at his receptionist.

“Yes, sir.”

Raihan wraps me tighter as I keep gasping and holding my chest. “Soph, we are going up to my place, alright?” I can only manage a nod.

The next thing I remember, I am sitting on a soft couch. The pain in my chest intensified, and I let out a strangled moan. A glass of water hovers above my head. I yank it from the owner’s hands. I gulp down the liquid, the cold splashing on my chest like a wave of relief. “Can I sit next to you?” Raihan’s voice booms overhead.

“Yea.”

I feel a slight bend in the cushion next to me. I focus on my breathing, counting in my head to six and syncing my breath with the count.

“You good?” The dragon leader taps my knee.

“I’m fine.” I take a deep breath. “I’m not sure what happened. I started thinking about Piers and our relationship. I’m just jealous of everyone he touches! I’m jealous of Gordie, terrified that he is Piers’s favorite, and that is why he won’t move in with me! And then Milo…Arceus Milo! I got jealous of a fan of his today- a fan Raihan! I must be feeling insecure, right? This must be because of my assault, right?” I let out a string of thoughts, not stopping to analyze whether they make sense.

Raihan quietly listens until I finish my rant. “Are you feeling better?”

“I feeling a bit better, thank you.”

Raihan wraps around me in a side hug. “Do you want advice or perhaps a distraction?”

“I just was terrified to be alone when all of this went down. I needed a friend.”

“Well, lucky you! The Great Raihan is here to help.” The dark-skinned man grins with a wink.

“No, No, No Rai! Please do not play that awful movie!” I screech at my friend. Raihan is holding up a bad romantic comedy about two gym leaders from Kanto.

“Soph! Come now, it is a classic! I make Lee watch it every movie night!”

“Well, thank Arceus, I’m not Lee! Now put that away, and let’s watch a real movie.” I demand.

Raihan rolls his eyes and shuffles through some more selections on his telly when the door opens. Leon steps through with a giant bag of Kantonian takeout.

“I heard that you were visiting Soph, so I thought I would bring a favorite!” Leon tries to hide a bashful grin. Raihan must have told Leon I had a bad day. I run up and hug to purple-haired man. “Thanks, Lee. You know me food weakness, eh?” I start shuffling through the bag, pulling out different boxes. I eat with the couple in front of the telly. Raihan had won the movie fight. Not all hope was lost since Leon and I started quoting the bad lines throughout the movie, much to Raihan’s displeasure. The evening had ended before I imagined, and I left the two men alone. I walk out to the quiet streets of Hammerlocke. My Rotom phone dances in front of me with a message from Piers. Y _ou up. Wondering if we can chat?_ I ask Rotom phone to video request Piers. After the second ring, the man picks up his eyeliner eyes, filling the screen before he backs away for a better view. “Hey, love. I haven’t heard from ya today.”

“Yea, well, I had to think about things,” I reply coldly.

“Oi, what’s with ya? Ya still caught up on last night?” Piers moves to a dark corner with dim lighting, covering half of his face from my view.

“Actually, I am. I will support you, Piers, but I am not sure if I can do it as your girlfriend anymore.”

Piers loudly sighs. “What d’ya mean by that, Sophie?”

“I’m not sure I have the emotional strength to be with you right now.” I stare down at the ground.

Quiet falls on the other side of the video chat. I can only imagine his answer at the moment. “I love you, Sophie. I haven’t been fair to ya, have I? I shouldn’t have to ask ya to settle for somethin’ ya don’t want.”

I look back into the screen at him. “I love you too, Piers, but I think I need to figure out what I want. Let’s take a pause.”

Piers rubs his neck. “Ai, that works. Well, if ya don’t mind, I need to get off. Be safe, Sophie. I’ll talk to ya soon.” The video call disconnects. I stare back at my reflection on the phone’s screen. I don’t feel anything at the moment. Shouldn’t I be more upset that I basically asked for a break-up. I trudge on home, waiting for the inevitable emotions to crash on me. I barely register entering my home, let alone the squeal Lucy made when I accidentally walked in on her and James. “Sophie! I thought you were with Piers!”

I shake my head. “We broke up.”

Lucy’s voice shrieks in my ear. “What?” I ignore her opening the door to my room and collapsing on the bed.

**Piers POV**

Piers stomps off the stage as the band ends the song. He couldn’t get the chat with Sophie out of his head. He loves her and despite not wanting to split, he agreed so she could figure out what she needed. Maybe she would come back to him and all would be well. Piers knew that deep down Sophie and he were permanently parting.

Needless to say, Piers had sung his sorrow and anger out tonight during his concert. Ignoring his fans’ protest of ending the show early, he grabs his microphone, slipping out the back. He jogs back to his flat, hoping the citizens of Spikemuth won’t notice their favorite son actively avoiding them. He throws himself through the door, slamming his jacket down on the couch. “Fuck!” he exclaims, falling on the couch as the dam of tears burst. Marnie hears the commotion and runs out, finding her brother in tears. She quietly sits down next to him, patiently waiting for Piers to compose himself.

“Ya alright, big bro?” Marnie asks.

“Yea, Marn” Piers sniffles.

“I don’t believe ya.” Marnie is refusing to give up on her big bro. Piers is not one to burst into tears.

“It’s just a Sophie thing, ‘lright?” He glares at her. “Leave me!”

“What ‘appened? Ya break up or somethin?” The look in Piers’ eyes says everything. “Oi, big bro she did!”

“It’s nothin’ Marnie! She just aske’ for a break. That’s all.”

Marnie sits silently next to her sibling drowning in thoughts. Sophie has changed since she was pulled out of the river. She can hardly blame the woman for the confusion and insecurity she was going through. Marnie hoped that Piers and Sophie will work through it, but her wish was in vain. Poor Piers loves the woman, probably more than he loved any girl he has been with. Marnie turned on the telly, turning it to an earlier exhibition match between herself and Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is such a good guy! I was crying while I wrote this, hating how these two ended. The next chapter will be much lighter(and Milo will make an appearance!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a quick recap of Chapter 3: The chapter centers on Sophie and her insecurities. She visits Raihan when she starts to get a panic attack and spends some time with them. She realizes she needs space to figure out what she wants in her life and breaks up with Piers.
> 
> This chapter is much lighter! A friend's night out where the group ends up at a dance club and a surprising visitor shows up! Some light fluff coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

“Come now, Sophie! Go out with us tonight!” Lucy is sitting on my bed with her hands clasped in front of her chest. “We are going to the club and it won’t be fun without you!”

I keep my eyes on the telly’s screen ignoring her pleas. She huffs in frustration and moves her body to block my view.

“Hey!” I protest, moving my head around her shoulder. Lucy refuses to budge, wiggling her head about to block my head movements. I throw my hands in resignation, crossing them over my chest.

“Sophie, it has been days…days! Since you last went out. When is the last time you showered, brushed, or changed your clothes?” Her nose wrinkles at my lack of hygiene. “Darling, I can’t imagine what you must be going through. Do you think you can go out with your friends tonight?” She strokes my arm and shines her sweetest smile at me.

“Fine!” I stumble out of bed. Lucy's eyes take in my form. “First, go shower! Have just the thing for you to wear!! I am giving you the Lucy star treatment-free of course because I love you!”

* * *

Lucy chose a shimmery silver top with a dangerously low neckline. The shirt is paired with tight black jeans and heels. I feel confident for the first time in days. I strut up to the entrance of Club Hammerlocke with my friends as Raihan throws his hands in the air, announcing our presence as we walk by the door. The people by the door scream when they see him, excited to see the Hammerlocke leader. Nessa grabs my arms and motions, Lucy, to follow. “let’s go to a private room and get some drinks ordered while those two get their hourly adoration.”

Nessa leads us to the private VIP area of the club, while Leon and Raihan stop to chat with the line of people. We sit on a fancy couch surrounded by a sheer curtain. Nessa takes charge, ordering drinks for us all when the waiter approaches. Raihan and Leon join our private section after a couple of minutes shaking off some fans that wanted to join them.

“Sophie you look hot tonight!” Nessa touches my top, the fabric cascading through her fingers.

“Thank you! You look gorgeous as always Nessa and of course, I can’t forget about Lucy” I wink at my friends.

“Leon, I think you’re beautiful every day.” Raihan turns to his boyfriend. Leon throws his head back laughing. “Back at ya babe.”

“Let’s take a photo!” Nessa calls out to her Rotom phone. The device flies in front of the group. “Okay everyone, squeeze in together! Raihan watch your hands!!” Nessa instructs.

Flashes go off as the phone takes several photos. The phone flies back to Nessa and reveals the selection. “OOhh! I am posting this one to Pokegram!”

I take a large sip of my drink. I feel a warm buzz slither down my throat, and a shot of confidence radiates through me. I grab Lucy’s hand. “Come on! We’re dancing.”

Lucy squeals in delight and we run out to the dance floor. I toss my Rotom phone in the air and the device floats, following us around to take pictures. Dancers around us grind their hips to the music, ignoring the newcomers on the floor. Raihan, Nessa, and Leon join us, completing our small circle. The five of us grind our hips to the beat, laughing with one of us breaks into a silly pose.. Rotom phones fly about, capturing moments for their respective users. Nessa touches my arm and snatches her phone out of the air. “Look who liked this photo of you! Milo!” She was practically bouncing up and down.

I raise my voice, “Well we are close friends.”

Nessa shakes her head. “Come now, Sophie! Get your head out of your arse!” I twirl about, ignoring Nessa. I just want to feel the beat of the music, the slight buzz from alcohol, and the high of being with friends.

Time seems to disappear on the bright, musical floor. I hardly notice the gentle touch on my arm until I am spinning around and collapse into a chest. I giggle in amusement, assuming someone was about to ask me to dance I meet their eyes, and the last face I expected: Milo’s. He leans close to my ear. “Nessa insisted I come. She said ya really wanted me here?” I am happy from the alcohol buzz to register what he said. I giggle loudly, grabbing Nessa’s arm. “Look, Nessa! Milo’s here!”

Nessa waves before turning back to dance.

“I’m fantastic tonight!” I tell the grass leader. “Do you dance?”

Milo’s face flushes. “Not well.”

“Sophie, take Milo to our VIP booth!” Lucy screams at me. She whispers something in Nessa’s ear and the two laugh.

“Alright, alright!” I gesture. “C’mon Milo. We should sit, no?” I stumble over my heels, almost falling. Milo catches me. I look at my waist, where his arms connected. I feel a warmth spread from my waist. My cheeks start to flare up.

“Let me help ya.” The large man says jovially.

“Probably a good idea,” I murmur. I half walk/half stumble to our reserved section. “SERVER!” I yell.

“Another one miss?” The young man smiles.

. “Absolutely!”

“And you sir?” Milo politely declines.

“Milo! I’m so happy to see ya!” I crumble into his body, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Milo chuckles, wrapping around my torso. “Glad to see ya too. Hope I didn’t interrupt ya!”

“Of course not! The night got better!” I playfully tap the man. I think I imagine the light pink in his cheeks. “I’m glad I could make your night better!”

“Getting to look at your beautiful eyes and cute face makes me swoon!” I feel bold at my declaration like I am on top of the world. I was not being facetious at my revelation. I always thought Milo was attractive, but I couldn’t place my feelings until now. I am attracted to the man. I just want to touch him.” Look at your hands! My hands are small compared to yours!”

I place both of my hands on top of his. I feel a slight shock at the contact, while Milo’s face is completely red.

“Umm thanks?” Milo searches my face, trying to look for a hidden joke. He squeezes my hands before placing them back in my lap. “Maybe we should have this chat when you’re sober, eh?”

A beautiful smile spreads on his face, making me feel light-headed. I take a large gulp from my drink.

With my newfound courage, I point at his face. “You’re right.” The room spin around.

I start to tip over, Milo’s arms catch me before I land on the ground. “You feel alright?” Milo’s concerned voice booms.

“Umm, the ground is moving.” I laugh.

I wave goodbye to Milo and rejoin my friends shrieking as my favorite song starts playing.

We stay for several more hours before leaving the club. The five of us stumble out into a fit of giggles walking down the cobblestone drinks late at night. Leon wraps his arms around Raihan kissing his lips.

“oi!” Nessa taps Leon’s arms. “Wait till you’re both home!”

“We should split up here,” Lucy suggests. “Well, ya lot. It is always a pleasure, we should do this soon, etc.”

“Wait, where’s Milo?” I look around the dark, empty street.

“Oh, he left shortly after your chat. Something about getting up early” Nessa hiccups.

I feel a wave of disappointment hit me. Did I scare him off? Maybe I shouldn’t have told him he had beautiful eyes. I wave goodnight to my friends, hooking my arm through Lucy’s.

“Soph, what happened between you and Milo?”

“Nothing we chatted, and he was a proper gentleman.” I decide to leave out the part where I called him cute.

“That’s all? I thought he would stay and dance with you a bit!” I can sense Lucy wanting to call bs.

I shrug. “I guess he is busy? Arceus isn’t he is adorable!” Lucy falls silent at my unexpected remark and we remain silent for our short walk home.

* * *

I groggily wake up, an incoming call interrupting my deep sleep. My headache worsens when I see the person on the other end: Oleana. The woman immediately demands an update the Kalosian guy. “Are you hungover Sophie?!” Oleana yells. “Need I remind you how unprofessional you look?”

“Oh, come now! I wasn’t expecting a chat so early!” I snap back at the cold woman.

I can tell Oleana is biting her tongue. I grab a folder from my desk. “Oleana, I’m not sure what you want from him. Lysandre is reported missing and or dead. No one knows if he has an heir to his fortune! But I imagine you knew!” I raise my eyebrows.

“I’m sure this must surprise you, Sophie, but I can’t keep up with every little detail happening.” Oleana sarcastically remarks. “Never mind. We will go in a different direction. The Pokemon League will remain a branch of Macro Cosmos. We will talk with potential partners about some investment ideas. I will ask you to be a liaison for them. You will ensure the investors are happy.”

“I would really like to go back to the Pokemon League.” I firmly state.

Oleana huffs in frustration. “ Unfortunately, your position was filled. We found it necessary to transfer you after your inappropriate relationship with Piers and Raihan, among other gym leaders. We can’t have any representatives with personal relationships with gym leaders. It is bad pr.”

Arceus I can’t stand this woman. She certainly wants me to know not to cross her.

“Also, since I have you, I have stepped down as Chairwoman. Our new Chairman is about to join this call to chat with you.”

The line rings with an incoming caller. “Here he is,” Oleana announces.

The screen fills with the third person. My mouth drops. Staring back at me was none other than Chairman Rose.

“Sophie, doll, it has been a while.” Rose greets with his usual elastic smile.

“Chairman Rose, what an unexpected…pleasure.” I drawl.

He nods. “Is it not? Oleana is responsible for my current success. The woman was relentless the last couple of months, influencing the judge and authorities to drop the charges. I wonder how difficult it was to convince the board members of Macro Cosmos to reinstate me!” He laughs, Oleana joining in.

“Well sir, this has certainly been unexpected.” I muster the sentence.

“I’m glad to see your joy on my return. I need to meet with you for lunch tomorrow. Consider it mandatory. There is much to catch up on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch meeting with Chairman Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today

Last night’s outing did not fully hit me until I am drinking my morning tea. My face reddens as I remember calling Milo cute. I groan in embarrassment as the scene from last night replays. He must have been trying to avoid me after I flirted with him! Nessa said he left shortly after I left him in the VIP section. Should I call and apologize? Maybe that’s not the best idea since I’ll probably get flustered if he answers. Oh, I know! I can text him!

I reach for my Rotom phone and stare at a blank text box, my fingers hovering above the keyboard. What should I write? I don’t want to come up as desperate but rather a friend sending a casual message. I got it: _Good morning! Thanks for checking on me last night!_ I hit send.

Good job, Sophie! My message sounds normal and friendly. I begin to sweat as I look at my phone’s screen, waiting for a reply. My phone beeps as notification come through. I practically drop my phone as I snatch it from the air.

Milo: _Good morning. Anytime._

I stare down at the message in confusion. Three words? I slam my head against the kitchen table. Well, I have gone and ruined my friendship with Milo. He is usually not one to be curt with his replies. I wondered if my comments were off-putting. He did look like he was trying to gently pull away from me when I touched his hand. Silly Sophie!

I suppose I should wait for a couple of days to text him. Maybe space apart will help, and then I can mend the friendship.

**Milo’s POV**

Milo sets his phone down on the fence, finishing wrangling the gym’s Wooloo. Memories of last night replay in his head: Sophie calling him cute and how she touched his hands. Milo closes his eyes to remember her soft caress and inhales. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but it wasn’t the right time, and she was drunk. Milo wants to make his confession to Sophie special, not at a random club in Hammerlocke. Besides, she had just broken up with Piers! She needs space to process her break-up, not process a love confession from her friend.

He checks the sun's position in the sky and realizes he is a bit late for training at the Turrfield gym. He gathers his phone and checks his notifications. Sophie did not reply yet. That is odd. He opens the message application and throws his head back to laugh. In the text box was an unsent message to Sophie. He must have been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot to press send. He fixes his mistake before he leaves the area. Adjusting his large straw hat, he begins the short walk to the gym.

**Sophie**

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Lucy slides into a chair.

“Morning,” I grunt.

“Last night was fantastic! I hope we can do that often. I need to destress more. So, what is on your agenda today.” Lucy takes a sip of tea.

“Well, Rose is out of jail and the Chairman again. He is demanding a lunch meeting.” I wrinkle my nose.

“I knew about Rose. They brought it up in yesterday’s meeting. You have to meet? Uh, what luck!” Another sip of tea. “Oh, almost forgot! Mum called and said a letter came from Alola! Your family has been trying to reach you.”

“Aunty and Selene?” I already know the answer to my question.

“Who else from Alola are you related to?” Lucy quips. “Speaking of, isn’t your cousin the first Champion of Alola? You related to royalty, eh?”

“I have no idea what Selene is up to. Parents’ disappearance and all. I am curious, though, why they still write? I ignore every call, message, or email.” I pull my leg on a chair, beginning my morning stretches.

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Quite mature of you. They want to reconnect. Call them!”

Thank Arceus that rotom flies into the room, cutting off our conversation. “ Sophie, Milo just sent you a text.”

“I’ll take it privately!” Lucy laughs at my red face, tossing a wink as she leaves the room.

Milo: _I’m going to train at the gym and will have my phone nearby if ya ever or want to chat! Sorry, I sent ya a short message earlier! I forgot to send the follow-up. Have a great day! Milo_

My face breaks into a smile at Milo’s message. I must have laughed because Lucy is trying to peer over my shoulder.

“Hey!” I pull my phone away. I run to my room and shut the door. In the safety of my space, I read the message several times over.

I hit the reply tab:

 _Hey, you, you’re so sweet for texting me. I miss you_ … I delete the message. I can’t write that! What if he thinks I like him? _Would it be so bad if he does?_ A small voice in my head whispers. My thoughts wander to his sweet laugh, his friendly personality, and mentoring gym challengers.

Okay, Sophie act cool. Just type a casual message. I take a breath and start typing: _Good morning! I am doing great, just a bit hungover from friends’ night! I may stop by at the gym later to visit and chat! Have an excellent morning_

__Sophie._

* * *

I arrive at the Captain’s Table in Hulberry a bit early. I request the Chairman’s table and am guided to the table with an excellent view. I take a look at the menu, looking for a plate that is quick to eat. I want this meeting to be short as possible.

“Sophie, I see you are early as well!” Rose is looking down at me. He was immaculately dressed as always.

I stand up, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “Chairman, it is lovely to see you again.”

Rose holds me at arm’s length, eyeing my form. “Just as beautiful as I remember.”

I force a smile on my face, trying to hide the disgust at being called beautiful but the squeezy Rose.

We sit across from each other on the table.“ Let me order for us, Sophie! I know the best dishes here!”

Before I can protest, Rose motions the server over, placing the order in record time. The server disappears into the kitchen, and Rose turns his white smile on me.

“Sophie, Oleana tells me excellent things about your work ethic! I am excited to work more closely with you these next coming months.”

I nod thoughtfully. “ I appreciate the thought, Chairman. I am, however, concerned about when I will return to the Pokemon League.”

The server comes by with a bottle of wine, interrupting our discussion. Rose waits until the server walks away to answer my question.

“My dear Sophie, didn’t Oleana inform you? You will no longer be a part of the Pokemon League. It’s not because you were a horrible advisor! Please rest assured of that—your inappropriate relationship with the gym leaders, however-is. Not to mention being romantically involved with a former gym leader! Elise is an excellent replacement!”

“Wait, Elise?” I am surprised by his revelation. Well, that explains her cold demeanor!

Rose nods. “Yes, I’m sorry you found out like this. You trained her well. She is an excellent pr advisor. Let’s talk about your future at Macro Cosmos. I want you to be our Director of Investor Liaisons. I want you in charge of taking care of our potential investors. You will meet them at the airport, accompany them to battles, and show them Galar if needed.”

“So basically, I am a glorified tour guide?” My voice raises in exasperation.

“No! You are the Director of Investor Liaisons!” Rose protests.

I let out a small huff. That certainly sounds like a made-up title to pacify my feelings.

“You’re very beautiful, Sophie. You’re going to be the face of Macro Cosmos!” Rose brushes his thumbs on mine.

Is he hitting on me? I compose myself. “Sounds amazing.”

Rose chuckles in excitement. His conversation flows into the specifics of the job, but I tune him out, thinking of anything other than the man sitting in front of me. I hate working for Macro Cosmos and certainly Rose. How did I fall this far? Growing up, I wanted to be a trainer or professor. I even planned on training with Professor Magnolia after I graduated from school. Life took a different turn, forcing me to find a job shortly after I graduated. I didn’t want to impose on Lucy’s mom, regardless of her offer to let me stay. My thoughts are interrupted by a young woman’s voice: Nessa.

“Sophie! Hello, I didn’t know you would be in Hulberry.” Nessa approaches the table. Her smile falls when she spots Rose.

“Nessa, how are you!” Rose’s fake enthusiasm greets the gym leader.

“Just doing some shopping for my next photoshoot…When did you get released?” The color in her eyes darken.

“Why, just a couple of days ago! I thought I would surprise all of you in a meeting. Unfortunately, the secret is out.” Rose guffaws.

“I see.” Nessa coldly answers. “I must be off. Sophie, message me later?”

I nod my answer, and she quickly runs out of the restaurant.

“Nice to see her again. I would like to discuss your current relationship with her and the others. If you are to work with Macro Cosmos in any form, you will keep your relationship with any member of the Pokemon League professional. Perhaps it’s time to end the friendships, no?” Rose smiles as he informs me to end our friendship.

I feel something inside of me break. All of the gym leaders have been crucial to my life for the last six months. They were supportive during my stay in the hospital. I consider them family, and I wouldn’t cut them out of my life so easily. I come up with a lie. “Of course, Chairman. Anything for the company.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Turffield gym to chat with Nessa and Milo. Sophie settles into her new job as the investor liaison and an unexpected visitor one evening leads to some necessary fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First- Thank you everyone for the comments! I really enjoy reading them and hearing your thoughts.  
> Also, there is a time jump in this chapter-so be warned.  
> This chapter is a long one and has been one of my favorites to write so far. So much is happening with Sophie and Milo and of course Chairman Rose(gag). I hope you enjoy the ending to the chapter!

**Milo’s POV**

Milo recalls Cottonee to her Pokeball. “Great battle Leah!” Milo beams at the gym trainer. “Keep it up, and I might just recommend ya for Hammerlocke gym trainer!”

Leah glows from her boss’s compliment. “Thanks, boss. I don’t think I would like workin’ with Raihan as much as I like workin’ with ya.”

“Although he is easier to look at!” A nearby trainer teases Milo, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.

“Well, at least ya won’t be washing sand out of your hair every match!” Milo quips.

“Boss! While we have yer attention, I have some ideas about the gym challenge. What if yampers were added to the first challenge? Might make herding the Wooloo more interesting.” Leah suggests.

“Well, well, looks like I get to see you sad lot today.” A melodic voice shouts from the entrance to the challenge field.

“Nessa!” The gym trainers greet in unison, some even forming hearts in their eyes as the beautiful woman glides past them.

“Oi, Nessa” Milo wraps his arms around his friend. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Thought I would come by. I asked Sophie to meet after her meeting.”

Milo pulls his hat over his eyes, hiding his growing blush. “That’s good, I suppose.”

Nessa's amused eyes search Milo’s. “Why haven’t you had your daily Sophie fill?”

Leah approaches the two. “Oi, didn’t she used to be the pr girl? What happened to her? Also, boss, what is Nessa talkin’ about?”

Milo’s face darkens. Nessa giggles at the grass-leader’s current state while a slow smile of realization grows on Leah’s face.

“Boss, yer sweet on her? It’s about time! I bet she is a sweetheart!”

“She is. Too bad that bloke Rose is using her.” Nessa growls.

Milo removes the hat from his eyes. “Using her?”

Nessa bites her tongue. “I’ll let her tell you.”

Milo’s brows furrow in confusion. What is going on with Sophie, and how is Rose involved? Milo never liked the guy, considering whenever the former Chairman visited the Turrfield gym, it was to admonish Milo for his laid-back approach to battling challengers. Rose even demoted Milo to the minor leagues, but Milo refused to compromise his values.

The side door of the arena opens. Sophie sliding through with a small smile on her face. Milo knew from her smile she had a rough day. The blond-haired woman wordlessly walks up to Nessa and him, waving at a couple of trainers that greet her. Leah backs away and heads to the locker room to give Milo space to talk to his crush.

“Hi, Sophie.” Milo crushes her against his chest. She wraps her arms around his torso, her head resting on his chest. A small sigh escapes her as she pulls away, turning to greet Nessa with a small hug.

“I had lunch with Chairman Rose today.” Sophie blurts the news.

“Rose? Wait, he’s back?” Milo glances between Nessa and Sophie.

“Yea.” Sophie sighs. “He is the same arse I remember. Oleana helped him get out of prison and reinstated as Chairman of Macro Cosmo! Quite a lunch I had with him. Between demoting me to a glorified tour guide for foreign investors to prohibiting me from being around the gym leaders.” Sophie’s eyes roll as Nessa raises a curious eyebrow. “Oh, he did! The wanker told me I had to end my relationships with anyone in the Pokemon League! It would be a conflict of interest!”

Milo feels his heart cry out for the woman. He knew she would never abandon her friends and will ignore Rose’s request. Rose would surely make her life hell. As he looks at the beautiful woman, he wishes he could take her pain away.

“Bloody, ignore him!” Nessa roars. “What a proper arse! I am so glad Sonia dumped that bitch. I knew she was up to no good!” Milo lays a large hand on his friend’s shoulder for calm.

Nessa takes a shaky breath. “Don’t you listen to a word he says, Sophie! We will keep our meetings discreet so that you won’t get in trouble.” Nessa rubs my arm.

Sophie groans. “Arceus, I hate this job more and more every day! Maybe I need to move on…” her eyes trail to the new course on the floor. “Is this the gym challenge? Can I try?” Her eyes sparkle in hope.

**Sophie**

**I** hold my hands in front of my chest, a silent plea to Milo. I can see his resolve beginning to crumble. “Pretty please, Milo?” I widen my eyes to my best Pikachu face.

“Alright! Go and stand on the square at the front.” Milo breaks into a grin while Nessa titters behind her hand. I skip to the front of the field, releasing Gigi. The Gengar spins in the air, looking around in excitement. Milo looks like he wants to say something when Gigi appears, but he bites his tongue. After briefly going over the rules of the challenge, he signals a trainer to ring the bell. I move after the sound, looking at the Wooloo gathered in a clump to the left of me. “Alright, Gigi, I will go left of them while you go to the right. Will lead them to the end.”

Gigi flips and laughs, moving in the direction I point her to. I take a deep breath and begin sprinting to the group of Wooloo. I expect them to move away and towards Gigi but am surprised when they go straight. The group breaks into smaller packs, rolling to different parts of the field.

“Arceus!” I yell in frustration as I hear laughter from the side. Okay, Sophie, this is fine! I just need to rethink my strategy. I signal Gigi to go to the farthest Wooloo pack while I approach the Wooloos near the wall. We are able to roll our group of Wooloos to the end of the field and keep repeating the action with the others.

I am finally down to the last group. Gigi floats towards them, but the wooloo are stubborn, bleating at the ghost pokemon. Gigi lets out a haunting Scary Face, and the Wooloo jump in fright and begin rolling. I hear Milo’s voice in the distance but can’t make out the words since the Wooloos are rolling towards me.

I scream, running as fast as I can from the group. The Wooloos somehow want to chase me, angry bleats erupting from their bodies. I jump into a large bale of hay with a loud scream.

Nessa’s laugh sounds from across the field. The model must be practically rolling on the floor in hysterics.

“Sophie! Are ya alright?” I see large hands in front of me and grab them. Milo lifts me to my feet and starts brushing the hay off my body. “Ya okay?”

I only nod in shock. He chuckles and reaches his hand out. I feel large fingers brush against my cheek as his face draws closer to mine. My heart jumps at his closeness, and I feel the now familiar spark between us. He pulls something from my hair. I look down at his hand at a piece of straw. “Uh, thanks.” I manage.

“When is the last time you and Gigi trained?” Milo asks.

“Umm, probably years ago?” I answer.

“I see. The reason I ask ya is because my challenge Wooloo aren’t used to pokemon using Scary Face. Most challenger pokemon chase them. When did she learn Scary Face?” I hardly remember my training days, let alone when Gigi learned her battle moves. I don’t want to look stupid in front of him, so I just smile and nod.

Milo chuckles at my reaction, and his face contorts in a cute smile.

“Uhh, Sophie?” I hadn’t noticed Nessa approach. She gestures down at the back of my thighs. I twist my head around to see what she is pointing at. “Dear Arceus!”

Milo spots the Wooloo dung stain and quickly turns around. I will say one thing about the large man; he is a gentleman. “Umm, Vic? Could you take Sophie to the showers and get her an extra uniform to wear?”

Vic motions me to follow them. I wave goodbye to Nessa and Milo before leaving. “Well, I am going home after. I will message you!” I could die of embarrassment.

**_2 months later_ **

The following two months pass in a blink of an eye. I am kept busy at Macro Cosmos, hardly having time to spend with Lucy or my other friends. I manage to spend a morning or two with Milo and Nessa, but once Rose found out I was ignoring his request, he threw more work tasks my way. I had to settle for a quick call or text with my friends during my lunch hour or before bed. My feelings for Milo grew stronger in those months. It is clear that my feelings toward the grass-leader were not due to wanting a rebound. Arceus, if I can only get away long enough to tell him! Unfortunately, I was calling investors, filling out paperwork, and on the rare occasion showing a foreign investor the Galar gyms.

One early evening as I am wrapping up my work for the day, Chairman Rose asks for a meeting. I walk into his office to notice familiar long purple hair in a chair: Leon. I had not seen the former Champion in months, and it takes all my self-control not to run and hug him. Leon beams when he sees a silent greeting passing between us.

“Sit,” Rose commands.

I sit in the chair closest to the door.

“Sophie and Leon, good evening! Now I assume both of you don’t know why I called you here?” The two of us shake our heads. “Well, first, may I just commend you both on a spectacular job these last months! You both have played a crucial part in piquing our investors’ interest in Macro Cosmos and the Galar Pokemon League. You both have my deep gratitude.” I try not to vomit at his praise.

The Chairman continues. “ I think I should finally let you both into the inner circle.” Oleana nods behind him. “Sophie, I need you as my personal pr agent. I am planning something magnificent-a large project if you will. I need you to deflect the media from sniffing around in this secret project too much, Sophie.” Rose shifts his gaze to Leon. “and Leon, my boy! I need your skills as a top-tier trainer.”

I speak up. “Chairman, what is this plan?”

“Why, I plan on acquiring Necrozma, my dear girl.”

Leon’s face drops. I can tell this Necrozma is bad news. “Necrozma?”

Rose smiles. “Yes, Necrozma, the pokemon that infamously caused darkness on the Alola islands hundreds of years ago. See, if I have this unique pokemon, other pokemon will follow it. “

Leon interrupts. “Chairman, you are talking about releasing Ubs on Galar!”

“Not yet, my boy! I just am missing one key person: Sophie’s cousin.” I feel shivers run down my spine.

Leon looks at me. “You’re cousin.”

I nod slowly. “Yes, my cousin Selene, the champion of Alola. I will have no part of this!”

Rose frowns. “This isn’t a request.”

“I understand. The answer is still no.”

“I would tread carefully right now, young lady.”

I shake my head, steeling my resolve.

Rose leans back and smirks. “Why don’t you take the next couple of days off? Think about my offer and get back to me.”

I squeeze my fists. “The answer is still going to remain the same.”

“Good evening Ms. Claire.” Rose dismisses me.

I stand up loudly pushing my chair back, and walk out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to Leon. Not the most graceful way to exit, but it got my point across, nonetheless. I don’t stop to think until I am on the train to Hammerlocke.

I sigh and lean back against the train seat. Is Rose trying to take Lee and me down with him? He must be drinking poison powder if he thinks I would drag Selene into this nonsense~ Either way, I will hide or run if I have to. I will take a couple of days to relax and unwind and then form a plan to escape the evil man.

When I arrive home, Lucy isn’t there. I find her note on the fridge about her date with James. Swallowing my disappointment of not having a much-needed best friend night, I settle into my pajamas and head to the sitting area. I release Gigi from her Pokeball.

“What movie shall we watch, Gigi? You up for a comedy?”

Gigi chuckles. She grabs the remote, browsing until she finds her favorite movie.

“How did I know you would pick that movie?”

“GAR!” Gigi bounces up and down in excitement.

“Fine! You win!” I throw my hands up in defeat. Gigi presses play and lay back on the couch. I go to the kitchen for some popcorn and a bag of candy. I sneak a couple of candy pieces since Gigi will eat the majority of the snacks.

My Rotom phone flies in front of my face with a new message from Milo.

Milo: _I am in Hammerlocke, and I would really love to see ya tonight. May I come by? I have takeout from your favorite Kalosian bakery!_

The Butterfrees flutter in my stomach. I haven’t seen Milo in months and only chatted by text. I feel excitement bubble up in my stomach as I reply yes. “Oh darn! I’m in my pj's, and my hair is a mess! He will probably be here in five minutes! Uhh!! I guess this will have to do!” I motion to my current messy state.

I set a pot of tea on the stove. By the time the whistle blows, the doorbell rings.

“I’m coming!” I yell. I unlatch the door.

“Milo? Hi!” I take down my bun and shake my hair out. That should be better!

Milo is in his usual gym uniform. He must have been battling Raihan earlier. I can’t help but notice his muscular build or his wind-swept hair. He is also wearing the sweetest smile. “Milo? Why don’t you come in? We are about to watch a movie.”

“Thank you. I brought enough food for five. Is Lucy here?” Milo looks towards my friend’s room.

I walk into the kitchen. “No, she is on a date. I am not sure if she will be back tonight.” I grab two mugs.

I walk into the living room where Milo is sitting next to Gigi. She is watching the movie, oblivious to anyone’s presence. “I am going to go change out of these clothes.”

Milo shakes his head. “No, you look great.”

I blush.“ Alright then, let’s eat! What did you bring?”

We sit down with our containers of food and watch the movie. The movie lasts for about an hour, and once it is finished, Gigi grabs a container of poke puffs and disappears into my room.

“Gigi, don’t eat all of them!” My voice carries through the house. I hope the Gengar hears me, but I am sure I will find an empty container and a sick pokemon later. Milo laughs at Gigi’s antics. “Thank you for the take-out.” I smile.

“Anytime”

“So…. Hi!” I am at a loss for words. I feel like I am in grade school again trying to talk to a crush. I take a gulp of air and scoot closer to Milo.

Milo sits his large hat on my coffee table. “It’s a bit hot in here, eh?” He reaches for his collar and pulls on the fabric near his neck

“I can turn the heat down?” I offer.

Milo shakes his head. “No, its fine.”

Milo’s leg brushes against mine. “ Umm, Soph, I need to tell you something.” He pauses for a moment. “ I like you as more than a friend. I think you're beautiful. Would you like to go on a date with me?” He utters the words quickly. I feel my heartbeat faster as the tips of his ears turn red.

I calm my racing heart and try to hide my red face. “I feel the same. I would love to go on a date with you.

Milo breaks into a grin. “Really?”

“Yes!”

Milo is practically jumping in excitement about my answer. You would think I announced him as The Champion.

I break the silence. “Okay then. Want to watch another movie?”

Milo wraps an arm behind me. “Another movie sounds fantastic.”

My legs curl underneath me, and I’m trying not to embarrass myself in front of Milo. Milo is covering his mouth with his hand, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“You have a bit of something on your chin.” Milo’s thumb grazes my chin.

“Thanks.” I turn towards the telly, hoping Milo did not see my pink cheeks.

I lean my body into his large frame, snuggling into his side. I hear an intake of breath and an arm wraps around my shoulder. I take a peek at his face, admiring how his freckles dance when he laughs. Milo feels my stare and places his eyes on mine. I have never seen such beautiful green eyes until now. His gaze flicks back and forth between my lips and eyes. I inch closer, hoping Milo will close the distance between us. He moves his face closer, tilting it to the side. He stops halfway, his breath a whisper on my lips. “Sophie, can I kiss ya?”

“Yes”

Milo closes the distance, placing his lips on my own. His kiss is a gentle caress patiently exploring my lips. I kiss him back tenderly, conveying my feelings with the touch. The kiss ends too soon. Milo pulls away, touching my forehead with his own. His eyes glow with joy. My heart is thumping madly, and I lean into peck his lips. He follows my lips when I pull away, pulling me into him as he prolongs our kiss. We share a couple of pecks before I lay on his chest.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time. ” Milo kisses my forehead.

My eyes began to feel heavy, and when I open them again, the movie credits are rolling. “I fell asleep? I’m sorry, Milo!”

“It’s alright. You're cute when ya asleep.”

I sit up on my elbows. “You watched?” I wink at the grass leader.

“Sorry! You were just so cute, and…I am just happy you’re finally in my arms, okay? Umm…when is your next day off?”

“ Tomorrow”

“ Want to go on that date with me?” Milo’s hand strokes my hair.

“Of course.”

“Meet me in Turrfield tomorrow afternoon?” Milo lifts my hand to his lips. Arceus, I may fall in love with this man!


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon discovers Rose's nefarious plans for Sophie and the Alolan champion while Milo takes a leap of faith and visits Sophie one evening!
> 
> **Told from Leon's and Milo's perspective.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Extra chapter this week as seen from Leon and Milo's perspective! It is written in third person, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Another chapter will be released tomorrow as well!   
> Enjoy and thank you once again for the comments and kudos

**Leon’s POV**

Leon watches Sophie leave Rose’s office. He curses under his breath, wishing she hadn’t left him alone with Rose and Oleana. Rose turns back to the former Champion. “Oleana, check in with her in the following days. I am sure she won’t say no.”

Oleana starts writing something on her Poke Tablet.

“Chairman, if I may interject, I don’t think she will change her mind.” Leon states.

“I am aware of your friendship with her Leon, but I have known her longer than you. The girl is a ruthless Sharpedo! Before I was jailed, she would work long hours to ensure I had privacy from any prying eyes. Sophie is a woman who loves to work. The job comes first.”

Leon shakes his head. “With all due respect sir, you and I know two different girls.”

Rose’s eyes darken. “Well perhaps you’re right, but that is why I have kept her from the gym leaders. I need her focused on her job.”

Leon is aghast at the Chairman’s logic. The level he is willing to to get Sophie back is insane! Why did Rose care so much about her? Isn’t there other pr advisors at Macro Cosmos? Leon is sure Rose could find another employee that can clear a path for whatever dark deed he desires.

Something in Leon’s mind clicks. “I have a couple of questions: Why involve me and is your sudden interest in Sophie have anything to do with her cousin?”

Rose flashes his white teeth. “Right perceptive of you! It is said that the Alolan champion caught Necrozma five years ago and saved the Alolan isles. It is said that Necrozma yields unmeasurable power when combined with Lunala and Solgaleo, opening a portal to dimensions. Dimensions with ultra-beasts, my boy! Guess what other pokemon chose Selene as her trainer? Solgaleo.”

Leon tries to wrap his head around Rose’s confession. “So, you plan to use its power…?”

“To power Galar!”

Leon groans internally. His assumption about the Chairman’s plan is correct. The man planned to recreate The Darkest Day all over again. Why tell Leon? Didn’t Chairman Rose realize he would try to stop him? Rose must have been poisoned by Necrozma if he really thinks Leon will help him with his plan! He would have no part in whatever plan the Chairman was brewing. “Count me out.” Leon stands and walks for the door.

“Very well. I warn you, that if you try to tell anyone I…”

Leon angrily whirls around. “ I don’t plan to _just_ tell anyone Rose, I plan to stop you.”

**Milo’s POV**

**Earlier in the day…**

Milo is tense. He had been for the last several weeks and it had everything to do with a certain blond woman. It’s not like Milo hadn’t chatted with Sophie the last month, he had via text, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He wants to see Sophie, to touch her, to confess to her. What if she doesn’t feel the same? Milo leans his head against the wall in frustration.

“There you are! Wanted to thank you for being a great partner-as always!” Nessa bright smile greets the grass leader.

  
“You as well, Nessa. Tough first round of battles though, eh?” Milo faces his best friend.

“Well, we were up against Raihan and Leon.” Nessa shrugs. “It was still fun. This Galarian Star Tournament was a brilliant idea.”

Milo merely nods looking off into the distance. Nessa playfully elbows him. “What’s going on with you, big guy?”

“I just miss Sophie.” Milo sighs.

Nessa leans against the wall. “Me too. Have you chatted with her?”

“Yes, I just need to see her.”

“Well then, do it!”

Milo snaps his head to Nessa. “What?”

“Milo, I love you dearly and I hope you take this advice: Go for it! Tell her how you feel. I think she feels the same!”

“See her right now?” Milo furrows his brows.

“yes now!” Nessa commands.

Milo catches a Corviknight taxi outside of the Wyndon Stadium to Hammerlocke. Before he can even blink he is in front of Sophie’s door with a bag of Kalosian takeout.

The door closes behind the grass leader. Milo’s face breaks into a dopey smile. He can hardly believe this night happened. His hand trails up to his lips, the memory of his first kiss with Sophie flooding his senses. Arceus, her lips were soft! He must rush home to begin preparing for tomorrow for his date with Sophie. He smiles as he boards the taxi. He is the happiest man in all of Galar. Motioning to his Rotom phone, he dials Nessa’s number to tell her the news.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's date with Milo.

The following morning, Lucy and I are squealing with delight.

“I can’t believe James asked you to marry him!” I grab my friend’s hands and bounce up and down.

Lucy laughs in delight. “I know! Of course, you are going to be my maid of honor!”

“Absolutely!” I reply. “Let me see the ring again!”

I grab Lucy’s hand and admire the glittering diamond on Lucy’s hand. The band was a simple white gold, and the diamond was shaped like a heart. The stone shines in the early morning sun, changing colors as Lucy twirls her hand.

“It is so beautiful!” I sigh dreamily.

“Right!” Lucy nods. “I can hardly believe you are going on a date with Milo. Perhaps soon you will have your own ring to show, eh?”

“Lucy!” My cheeks flare-up. “It’s a date, not a marriage proposal.”

Lucy giggles. “Alright! What are you wearing on your date?”

I opt to wear a white lace dress with pink flowers. I touch the soft fabric, fiddling with the hem as the taxi nears Turrfield. I feel nervous and jittery as the cab lands on the green land. Milo is my best friend, but somehow it feels like I am about to meet him. How should I act? Oh, Arceus, what did he think of my kissing? I keep replaying my kiss with Milo over in my head. The heat rushes to my face as I remember the feel of his lips on mine.

I walk the steps to the quaint farmhouse, each step increasing the fluttering in my stomach. I knock on the door; Milo opens the door with a beautiful smile. “Sophie, you look beautiful.”

I blush. “Thanks. You as well.” Milo is wearing a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. He is wearing his large straw hat, his pink curls peeking out underneath the brim. I am interrupted from my ogling by a gentle touch on my hand. Milo lifts my right hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

“What is the plan?” I squeak.

“It’s a surprise.” Milo intertwines our fingers and grabs a basket by the door. He gently pulls me down the pathway, past a herd of Wooloo and a colorful field of flowers.

A beautiful breeze greets us as we walk along the main road. People and Pokemon are walking about, completing daily tasks. All the townsfolk greet Milo, barely paying attention to my presence. “Don’t worry. No one will say anything.” Milo whispers in my ear. He waves to a passing man.

“ So, the rumors are true? You are the most loved man in all of Turrfield?” I tease the farmer.

“I guess? I’m just friendly to everyone.” Milo’s attention is pulled away by a woman and some kids down the road. The mother looks like she is carrying quite a heavy load of supplies. Milo releases my hand and runs to assist the mom. My heart glows as I watch the man take the bags from the woman and follow her down the road. Arceus, Milo has such an amazing heart! He is incredible!

Milo returns after a couple of minutes. “Sorry about that. I was helping Grace carry some bags.” Milo squeezes my hand apologetically.

“Don’t you dare apologize! I thought it was the sweetest thing.” I smile.

Milo’s face reddens. “Thank you? Grace’s husband left her years back, and it is just her and the kids.”

My heart flutters. I really want to kiss this man right now! Giving in to temptation, I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek.

Milo’s flush deepens. He clears his throat and looks out into a field.

“You’re just sweet. I had the urge to kiss you.” I meet his emerald eyes and wink.

“Feel free to kiss me whenever you want.” Milo chuckles.

“We’re here.” Milo points at a patch of tall grass.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Milo’s grin grows wider than a Meowth’s. “You’re going to catch your very first grass-type pokemon!”

I giggle. I never caught a grass-type pokemon as a trainer, opting for normal and ghost types. I always wanted to add a grass-type to my team, but I always thought they would be a difficult pokemon type to train. I must have told this story to Milo at some point in the last two years.

I whirl on my heels and wrap my arms around his neck. “Milo, this is so sweet!”

“You like it?” He buries his face in my hair, planting a kiss on the top.

“Of course!” I can hardly contain my excitement at the idea.

I squeal as Milo lifts me off the ground and spins around. He sets me down on the floor with another kiss on my head.

“What is that for?” I ask with a laugh.

“Because you’re cute” Milo wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

I look at the grass and try to spot a pokemon. I wonder what I am going to catch? Perhaps a Cottonee or a Steenee?

A Pokeball materializes in Milo’s hand. “Ready?” He pushes the metal ball into my hand.

As if by magic, a Cherrim rustles in the grass. A Cherrim! I search my brain, trying to remember how to properly throw a Pokeball when the Cherrim notices us. The small pokemon squeaks in delight, hopping towards me. The pokemon playfully swipes my legs.

“Looks like she likes ya.” Milo laughs.

“Why wouldn’t she?” I return the laugh. The Cherrim moves to the grass and peers back at me.

“She wants ya to catch her.” Milo's voice is near my ear. I feel a large arm wrap around my waist while the other arm engulfs the hand holding the Pokeball. I lean into his chest as he lifts my arm slightly, motioning to throw the ball. The Cherrim is sucked into a ray of light. The Pokeball drops and shakes once, twice, thrice, and clicks. I jump out of Milo’s arms to grab the ball. “I caught her!” I exclaim in delight.

“Ya did.”

I jump up in excitement. “I must admit getting my own private lesson from a cute gym leader makes me feel special.” I bat my eyelashes at Milo.

Milo’s face turns cheri red, and he coughs, “Anytime.”

I walk towards him and pull his hand into mine. “What’s next?”

“How about a picnic?” Milo shows me the basket in his hand.

“Sounds romantic. What is for lunch?” We walk down a small hill to a beautiful clearing with a pond in the middle. Milo pulls out a couple of small pans and starts a small campfire “ I was thinking my specialty, Sweet and Sour Curry.”

“That sounds amazing! Let me help.” I grab some berries from a nearby tree.

Milo waves me away. “You sit down. I need some eye candy.”

I giggle. “Eye candy, eh? If I didn’t know better, sir, I would say you were trying to flirt with me!

Milo winks. “What gave me away?”

Milo places a blanket near a small pond. I sit on the blanket and release Cherrim from her Pokeball.

“Hello, little one!” I stroke her head gently. “I need to name you, don’t I? How about…Beri?” The Cherrim hops in agreement.

“I think she likes it.” Milo glances down at the pokemon.

I am lying on the blanket with Milo watching the clouds. Beri is sleeping nearby, already tired out from her playful frolic with Gigi.

“I hope you are not missing a day at the gym.” I don’t want him to take a day off on account of me.

“Don’t worry about the gym. That’s my job.” Milo grabs my hand, bringing it to his eye level. He kisses my fingers. His fingers stroke up to my elbow, sending shivers up my spine.

I blush at his tenderness. His lips are on my wrist. He rolls over on his side to look down at me. His hat has fallen off, and his pink waves were being tossed in the wind. His green eyes meet my violet ones. “Everything okay?”

I rub my thumb on his. “Yea, just enjoying being with you.”

Milo cups my cheek with his hand. “ Same. I am happy you said yes to a date.”

I nuzzle into his hand. “Get used to it. I might say yes to another one.”

Milo leans down and brushes my lips with his. “Really?”

“Um-hmm. I might have a crush on you.” I grab his shirt and pull his mouth on mine. I kiss him tenderly. Milo lets me set the pace, moving his lips against mine. One arm rests next to my shoulder while his hand holds my cheek. I wrap my arms around his back, feeling the muscles underneath the fabric. He pulls away, laying down on his back. He brings my head with him, placing it on his chest.

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman in all of Galar. “ Milo confesses. My heart thumps wildly.

“You should see yourself,” I mumble into his chest.

We spend the entire afternoon in each other’s arms, watching the clouds roll by and occasionally chatting. The afternoon comes to an end quickly, and we are packing up to head back to Turrfield. Milo intertwines our fingers as we walk back to Turrfield. “You are affectionate, eh?” I ask with amusement.

“I just want to shower you with affection.” Milo’s ears are red as we walk.

My heart sinks as I look ahead and see a reporter and a cameraman. The reporter soon reveals to be Gillian. My face pails at the sight of her. She is looking toward Turrfield, not noticing us. Everything comes flooding back- the comments Gillian made about the photo of Piers and me last year- the same photo Tommy sent to the media. Tommy! Memories of that horrific night come back, and my chest tightens. I start hyperventilating and try to concentrate on my breathing.

“Sophie?” Milo pulls me off to the side behind a tree. I see his face through my haze of tears. When did I start to cry? Milo’s face is full of concern. “Sophie?” 

“I’m here,” I manage to whisper. Milo’s thumbs wipe the tears off my face. “What can I do?”

“Just be with me.” I muster. Milo touches my forehead with his, mirroring his breaths with mine. We stay like this for a couple of minutes until I am ready to walk. He keeps one arm around his waist as we walk back to his house. “Do you want to share what happened back there?” Milo quietly asks.

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

Milo accepts my answer, choosing to talk about a different topic.

I order a Corviknight taxi, and Milo starts walking with me towards the road. The cabby is there by the time we arrive. I crash my lips to Milo for a goodbye kiss.

“Sophie, would you like to go on another date?”

“Yes. I’ll text you sometime this week when I know my work schedule.”

Our lips meet for a final time before I step on the cab and fly off into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo is the cutest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie makes a choice about Rose's plan. A job offer arrives to can change her life forever.   
> **More Milo ahead!

**“** Lucy, you here?” I call out to an empty room. I hadn’t seen my best friend in a couple of days and thought I would surprise her with some takeout.

“ Do I smell takeout?” Lucy bounces into the room.

“I thought we could eat and catch up.” I hand her a take-out box.

“Girl after my own heart, eh?” She takes a small bite of her food. “How was your date with Milo?”

“Fine.” A bashful smile creeps on my face.

“Just fine, eh? That smile says otherwise! Come on, Soph, spill!”

“He was a perfect gentleman.” I coyly reply, taking a bite of bread to hide my darkening cheeks.

Lucy pouts. “You’re no fun. Fine, then I guess I have no choice but to give you details about my dates with James.”

“I rather not!” I tease her.

“Oh, come now! That’s why you’re my best friend!” She chuckles as she pokes me with her finger.

My Rotom phone buzzes with an incoming message. Looking down at the screen, my heart drops: Piers’s name is flashing at me.

Sighing, I mentally prepare for the message contents. In the back of my head, I knew what Piers is texting me about. It’s a conversation I have dreaded for the last several weeks.

_I don’t like how we left things. Can I call ya tonight?_

“Who is it?” Lucy asks.

“Piers.” I study the message over and over as if the screen will morph at any moment.

Lucy hums in surprise and looks over my shoulder. “ Umm, alright? I thought you broke up with him?” She studies the worry on my face. “Regardless, I’ll give you privacy. Tell me if you need me, alright?”

Lucy pauses before she retreats to her room. “Oh, by the way, your maid of honor dress fitting is next Tuesday. “

I wave her off with a hand and stare down at my phone. I don’t feel the usual excitement; I feel Piers would ring. I just feel the unease of telling him I don’t want to get back together. Maybe I should tell him I am dating Milo now, but I’m not sure what my relationship status is with the farmer. Steeling myself, I request a video chat with the rock singer.

Familiar eyeliner-lined eyes fill my phone screen. Blue-green widen at the sight of me, a silent string of expletives flowing out of the caller’s mouth. It seems I wasn’t the only person dreading this call.

“Hey, Soph.” Piers graces me with a small smile.

“Hi, Piers.” A hint of sadness seeps from my voice.

“So, uh, how ya been?” Piers's eyes shift away.

“Alright, I suppose. Just trying to keep away from Rose.” I answer plainly.

“I heard he’s back. Good on ya for not puttin’ up with him.” Piers chuckles.

“Uh, thanks, I suppose.” I break into an awkward laugh. “So, you asked to chat?”

Piers slowly nods. “Ai. I just want to apologize about not givin’ ya what you want. I wish I would have listene’ to ya about movin’ in together. I wanted to give you more, and I still do; ya deserve more. I just don’t know if I will be ready for that type of stuff. I want to be with ya if ya want to give it another go.”

I feel an arrow pierce through my heart. I knew what I had to tell Piers, but I did not relish the thought. “Piers…I love you. I will always love you. You were the first man I fell for, and for that, you will always have a place in my heart. However, I don’t think it will work between us-romantically, at least. I can’t ask you to sacrifice your dreams to make mine, and I don’t think you want to ask the same of me.” I pause. “Can we just go back to being friends?”

I think I see tears in the corner of Piers’s eyes. I can’t imagine the thoughts that are running through his head at the moment. He coughs into his fist before replying. “Alrigh’ then. I would like that- friends.” Tears spill over my cheeks, and the two of us sit in silence, tears and all.

I sniff and clear my throat. “So, tell me everything. How have you been the last several months? How’s Gordie?

We spend the next hour chatting about Piers’s adventures in Unova. The different shows he performed and the unique fans he met. He and Gordie are still together, somehow miraculously, he admits. Although he hasn’t met another girl yet, none of them can even hold a candle to me.

At the end of our chat, I admit to going on one date with Milo. Piers was surprising, not shocked. When I hung up on our chat later in the evening, I felt a flicker of warmth inside of me. Perhaps things will start looking up.

* * *

A knock on the door and a simultaneous ring from my Rotom phone wake me. I sit up in confusion. Gigi and Beri stir from their sleep, annoyed by the noise.

“Gigi, go see who is at the front,” I command the pokemon. Gigi grumbles as she disappears into the wall. I shift my eyes to my Rotom to see numerous missed chats and messages. Oleana has apparently been trying to get into contact with me. Curiosity gets the better of me as I open my messenger app.

Oleana: 6 am- _Sophie, when you come in today, the Chairman has requested a meeting with you when you arrive at work._

6:45 am- _The Chairman is requesting you arrive early. Be here by 7:30._

7:20- _I will be coming by to your place. I should ensure you arrive at the important meeting._

7:30 _\- Sophie, I am at your house and can’t seem to get an answer. Will you be coming out?_

Arceus!! Oleana is at my door! Gigi appears. “Is it Oleana?” I ask with dread.

Gigi wiggles a reply. Yes, Oleana is at the door. I look down at my digital clock:7:40,

Oleana has been standing at my door for over ten minutes!? With rising panic, I jump out of my bed and quickly get dressed. I grab a bag and start throwing clothes and necessities in.

I return Gigi and Beri into their Poke balls, not bothering to pack some food for the two pokemon. I quietly run to the kitchen and write a note to Lucy, explaining what is happening and promising I will call when I arrive at whatever random location I chose. I knew at that moment that if Rose and Oleana know where I live, they will not stop harassing Lucy until I agree to their plan. I pull the bag strap over my shoulder and slip out the back door. I run through the back streets of Hammerlocke, not stopping until I reach the large train station.

I stand in front of the departure screen, wondering how it had gotten to this point. Perhaps I should turn back and face Oleana. I shake the thought from my head. The only thing I know right now is to run. I need to decompress far away from Hammerlocke. I spy a town on the departure screen and stomp over to a ticket machine. Once I buy my train ticket, I walk on the platform, finding my train with little trouble. I collapse on the first seat I find, staring out the window. I hear the train whistleblowing and the metallic clang of the wheels underneath. With a jolt, my train leaves the station and picks up pace.

My Rotom Phone beeps with an incoming call: Oleana. I roll my eyes and hit the ignore button. My phone buzzes again with an incoming call: Oleana. I sigh and power the phone down, concentrating on the passing Galar landscape. Once I got into Wedgehurst, I would figure out my next step.

* * *

Night falls on the small village as I step off the train. Wedgehurst is dark and quiet, save for the Poke Center's bright lights and a couple of cottages. Begin to imagine my life living in a small cottage, sitting by the door as the sun rises in the morning. Perhaps a Wooloo or two would be nearby, wandering about the town before everyone wakes up.

I power up Rotom, and he notifies me of a missed message. Apparently, Oleana has not given up trying to contact me.

_Sophie, if you do not contact me soon, I will have no choice but to consider this your resignation._

Thank Arceus, for that! Is this the end of Rose and Oleana for me? I worry they will try something more drastic for my attention- but for now, I celebrate my small victory.

“Sophie?” A woman’s voice calls out. I spin around, squinting in the darkness to look for the owner of the voice. A red-haired woman in a lab coat moves underneath the light.

“Sonia?” I inquire.

“Hey! What brings you to Wedgehurst?” Sonia asks.

“Oh, I took the train from Hammerlocke.”

Sonia doesn’t pry further. “Well, it is nice to see you! Why don’t you come to the lab, and we can have a proper catch-up?”

The lab is a short distance from the station. It is the largest building in town, and I can hardly imagine having difficulty finding it—the lights from the building flood the dirt road in front.

We walk into the building, and I am immediately taken back by the place's sheer size. In the back corner of the building, large screens display some type of data. In front of the monitors is a tall purple-haired man writing something on a tablet.

“Hop, we have a visitor!” Sonia cheerily calls.

The young man flashes a toothy grin.

“Sophie, I don’t know if you remember Hop? He is my lab assistant and a professor-to-be. His dissertation is on The Dynamax Phenomena and its connection to Mega Evolution.”

“ Sonia always introduces me like that. It isn’t the least embarrassing!” Hop jokes. “You’re Sophie, the pr person, right? My brother and Raihan talk about you a lot!”

“ That’s me! Kind of your brother and Raihan to speak of me so highly.” A high-pitched laugh escapes my lips. I quickly change the subject before I embarrass myself further. “May I ask what you are doing?”

Hop’s eyes glow, and he begins to talk about his research excitedly. He had just gotten back from the Isle of Armor. The Isle of Armor has Dynamax dens with rare pokemon from other regions, something Hop finds fascinating.

I listen with interest to his research and then drink in the information Sonia gives about Dynamax dens.

“Well, I don’t think I have had an enraptured audience since Hop!” Sonia notices the joy on my face. “You seem very fascinated by our research!”

I nod. “Yes, well, I always wanted to be a Pokemon photographer or researcher, but unfortunately, I took the job I knew how to do. Money for rent and all that.” I delve into my life story, filling in the details of my life until I stepped off the train hours ago.

“I’m sorry to hear that! If I am being honest, Leon has been looking for you all day. Rose told him you disappeared. Don’t blame you at all.” Sonia shares a look with Hop before turning her attention to me. “ You know, I can use one more research assistant if you’re interested.”

I nearly scream in delight. “You’re completely serious right now?”

Sonia giggles at my reaction. “Perfectly so.”

I lean back and take a second to soak in the offer. This couldn’t have come at a better moment. Not five hours ago, I lost my job due to ignoring Oleana’s calls. This could be the life change I need- a life filled with meaning rather than stopping rude reporters.

“Okay, Sonia. I accept.” I hold my hand out to her.

Sonia grins. “Oi, look at that, Hop! We have a new family member!” Sonia’s phone beeps to notify her. “Excuse me one moment.”

Sonia walks into a small room next to the kitchen. I turn to Hop, asking questions about the lab and the conversation somehow flows into personal topics. My break-up with Piers, his current relationship status with Gloria, etc.

Sonia comes back after a brief while. “Hey Sophie, that was Nessa. I told her you were here- I hope you don’t mind! She is on her way down to see you.”

I love Nessa and consider her one of my closest friends. However, at this moment, I knew who I wanted to see. “Can you ask her if Milo can come?” I inquire.

Sonia giggles. “He is already on his way with her.”

Sonia prepares the loft above the lab. She insists I stay until things have calmed a bit, and then I could figure out my living situation. I am glad I brought clothes and toiletries with me because I imagine I will not be back home. I move to the shower, releasing Gigi and Cheri so they can explore their new home.

When I get out of the shower, I hear voices below in the lab, followed by large footsteps on the stairway. The door flies open, and the person I most want to see is standing in the doorway.

I run into Milo’s arms and break down into tears. I am not a person who cries often. If I do cry, I go into a quiet corner away from any person. I don’t like crying in front of others, but somehow my barrier breaks around Milo. We sit down on the bed – his large hands stroking my hair while I cry, not asking any questions.

I pull my head away from him. “Thank you for coming.”

Milo cups my cheeks. “Anytime, Soph. All you have to do is ask me. Can I ask what happened now? Nessa and Leon only told me bits and pieces.”

I begin to tell Milo about my morning and how I ended up in Wedgehurst.

“I know I acted like a coward when Oleana knocked, but I just wanted to run at that moment.” I sigh.

“You did nothing wrong.” Milo leans down to look at my eyes, his emerald ones showing sympathy and understanding. I feel a familiar spark as our eyes met, but I choose to ignore it, burying my face into his chest once more.

“I know I already asked a lot of you, but can I ask one more thing? Will you stay the night with me?” I don’t want to be alone tonight.

Milo's arms wrap around my waist as his lips touch my head. Of course. I will do anything for you.”

I start to nod off, my eyelids growing heavier each passing moment. I feel my body being laid down, blankets being wrapped around my frame. A small kiss lands on my cheek. As I drift to sleep, I swear I hear someone sigh. “I love you.”

I never find the owner of the voice, falling asleep to the comfort of Milo nearby.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Milo...

**Milo’s POV**

Milo opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight: Sophie. The woman is asleep next to him, her hair strewn about her pillow like a golden halo. He wishes he can reach and stroke her cheek, touch her waist, but he resists, wanting the moment to be perfect for her. Sophie’s eyes flutter open, a groan escaping her lips.

“Good morning?” She greets through half-hooded eyes.

“Mornin.” Milo leans in to kiss her cheek. At least that was his intention, but Sophie turns her head at the right moment, and their lips meet. She sighs happily against his lips, and Milo feels his self-control slipping. He flicks his tongue along her bottom lip, asking a question. Sophie answers, opening her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues meet in the heat of the moment, searching, exploring each other. Sophie slips her arms around his neck, her fingers burying in his salmon locks. Milo groans at the contact, wrapping his arms around Sophie’s waist. She pulls away before the moment gets too heated, ending the brief makeout section with a peck.

“Good morning!” Sophie giggles. ”I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist stealing a kiss.”

Milo feels his heart jump at her laughter. It is the most beautiful sound he has heard. Arceus, what would life be like if he could wake up to that sound every morning?

“You can steal a kiss anytime.” Milo pulls her tighter against him, hoping the moment was not a dream. Sophie’s breathing grows slower after a couple of minutes, and the sounds of sleep are soon parting her lips. Just as Milo is about to drift off, his Rotom phone hovers above his head with an important message. Sighing, Milo kisses Sophie’s head before moving her out of his arms. He is needed at the gym today. He looks down at Sophie with guilt, not wanting her to wake and find him gone.

A lightbulb goes off. Tiptoeing to the door, Milo descends the lab's stairs, hoping Sonia or Nessa were nearby.

* * *

**Sophie**

My eyes open to the sound of a loud crash. Yawning, I reach next to me and find the spot empty. I sit up with alarm looking around for the gentle farmer. No signs of him, except for a bouquet of wildflowers on the nightstand. Next to the flowers is a handwritten note:

_Sophie,_

_I had to leave for an emergency at the gym. I’m sorry I didn’t wait to tell ya, but I didn’t want to wake ya. I will call ya tonight-_

_-Milo_

Memories from earlier in the morning play, the sweet kiss that turned steamy. I admit I didn’t want it to stop. I ended the kiss because I promised myself that I would not jump into bed with any boyfriend too soon after my last relationship. Call it guarding my heart, I am worried about connecting deeply with any human any time soon.

A giggle bubbles in my throat as I take a whiff of flowers. With a sense of energy, I bounce up to get ready. I take steps down to the lab two at a time, humming a favorite tune.

“Well, good morning, sunshine! You are in a good mood today!” Nessa greets from the small kitchen.

I join her at the table, noticing Sonia plating curry. “Just in time, Sophie! Breakfast!” Sonia announces cheerily, a bowl placed in front of me.

“Nessa, I didn’t know you spent the night.” I greet her.

“Well, I thought it was long overdue-a night with my girlfriend. I was also worried about you, of course! Although, it looks like you were occupied.” Nessa winks.

“He just spent the night!” I protest.

Nessa laughs. “Alright, don’t get defensive! How are you feeling? Yesterday was quite horrible for you.”

I spend the rest of breakfast catching Nessa and Sonia up on the gossip and events around Chairman Rose. Sonia heard it last night, but she didn’t seem to mind listening to once more for Nessa’s sake.

Nessa shakes her head. “He has lost it. Does he think getting different legendary pokemon would help in his goal? The man is hungry for power! That’s why Leon asked Gloria to contact the Alola champion and warn her.”

“I see.” I feel a wave of relief wash over me. I dread facing Selene at the moment. I thought the moment would come sooner than I expected, with Rose’s grand plans to lure the Alolan champion to Galar. I thought about warning Selene, but it was not what I hoped a family reunion to be. I shake off the thoughts at Nessa’s voice.

“So…you and Milo…dating?” Nessa’s is practically beaming.

An involuntary giggle releases from my lips. “Umm, I guess? We haven’t talked about our status yet?”

Nessa and Sonia laugh along with me. “Well, he is absolutely happy.”

“Isn’t he always?” Another giggle. I have turned into one of these giggly girls I make fun of!

“True, but he is happier than normal. I am so excited! I have been trying to push you two together for ages!” Nessa’s voice raises in excitement. Sonia and Nessa transition to a chat about Milo and me. I listen with a dreamy glaze, my thoughts drifting to the large, friendly gym leader.

The day passes rather quickly. After breakfast, Sonia leads me to the lab’s library, instructing me to read on the history of Galar and the phenomenon behind dynamixing. I spend the rest of the day reading and taking notes, only pausing for a quick dinner. Milo texts me later in the evening, inquiring about my sanity and wondering if I needed him to stop by. Choosing to spend the night by myself, I send him a goodnight text before sleeping.

The next morning, I browse the messages I missed in the last few days. Raihan, Leon, and Lucy flooded my inbox with concern, asking to chat at my earliest convenience. I opt to update my best friend first. Lucy picks up on the first ring, squealing with joy at the picture of my visage on her screen.

“Good morning!” Lucy is practically singing. “You had me practically worried out of my mind! So, you just leave a note without little regard to my feelings? I should scold you, but I am so happy to see you. Now tell me what happened!”

“Morning to you too,” I reply. ”Well, I will start the day I left your place…”

Within ten minutes, Lucy was caught up on events. After her short rant about Rose with colorful language to describe her dislike of him, I move to telling her about my new job and Milo spending the night. Lucy is practically jumping for joy, insisting I invite her to my imaginary wedding to the grass leader.

Before I could retort back, Lucy snaps her fingers. “Oh, yea! I need to tell you. James come here for a moment?”

“Sophie.” James slides into view.

“ Hello, James?” I respond with a question mark.

“Shall we tell her?” Lucy is bouncing up and down in her seat. James’s eyes drift to his fiancée’s face, his eyes softening at her excitement. My heart soars at the vision of my dearest friend having someone truly love her.

“We have a wedding date! Mark your calendar; it is two months from now!” Lucy wraps her arms around James.

“Wow! Lucy, this is incredible! I will be there on that day, next to you on the altar.”

Lucy nods. “Speaking of! I took the liberty of choosing your maid of honor dress and choosing your side. Give me the address in Wedgehurst, and I will send it.”

I spend an hour talking to Lucy about everything-from fond childhood memories to ex-boyfriends and girlfriends. I need this conversation with her since it put things into perspective and is a stress reliever. I promise to visit her soon and hang up with a smile on my face. Now I need to find my own place!

* * *

**“** Sophie, where do you want this box?” Raihan towers over me with a heavy box.

“Put it in that corner. Thanks, Rai.” I motion to the back of the house.

It is a week after I got off the train in Wedgehurst. Thanks to Sonia and Professor Magnolia, I found a small house for rent on the outskirts of town. My friends offer to help move to my new place, but I hardly expect them to bring my stuff from Hammerlocke! Raihan, Nessa, Milo, James, and Lucy are moving about my new house, placing items in the main room. I am on the floor, shuffling and unpacking boxes frequently taking water breaks. Hey, rummaging through boxes is thirsty work!

“How ya doing?” Milo sits next to me.

“Fantastic! I have my own place.” I smile.

“I’m happy for ya.” One of his arms wraps around my shoulders, and he places a kiss on my cheek.

“Everything is moving quickly! I guess I have a big strong man to thank for that, eh?” I lean back into his shoulder, turning my neck slightly to kiss his cheek.

“Hmm, it looks like my plan to impress a beautiful woman is working.” Milo winks, and I can’t help but giggle at how cute he looks.

“Really? I see. What is your next step?” I lean my mouth closer to his, hinting at his next step.

“Oi Milo!” Raihan calls. “Could you stop flirting and help with this large couch?” Milo jumps up and joins James and Raihan outside.

Nessa is laughing nearby. “You both are adorable together!”

I roll my eyes at the model. She throws a pillow at my head, missing it by a meter.

At the end of the day, all of my stuff has been placed in my new home. I look around in satisfaction, admiring the beauty of the place. My friends leave shortly after, insisting they have plans. Milo stays behind with me.

“Thank you for helping. Kind of short notice and all.” I sit.

Milo pulls me into his arms.” Don’t worry about it. I want to be here with you.”

I laugh. “I see you’re getting less shy around me.”

“I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

I lean my head on his chest. “Please don’t stop.”

Milo’s fingers caress my chin before pulling it to his face. I look into a boyish face, reveling in deep emerald eyes filled with love. His lips are on mine. The kiss starts gentle, but it quickly turns passionate, our tongues meeting in the middle. We take our time and enjoy the connection from our embrace. I return to my head to his chest, and a happy hum leaves Milo.

“Hey, Soph?” I hear above me.

“Hmm?”

“ I was wondering- and if ya don’t agree or want to, tell me. I was wondering if we are exclusive?” Milo almost whispers the last word.

I look into his eyes. “I didn’t know it was a question. Yes, of course, we are exclusive.” I sigh.

Milo chuckles, and he leans down to kiss my forehead. “Just making sure.”

I wrap my arms around his waist. “Milo?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind staying the night?”

**Milo’s POV**

The adrenaline in Milo’s body is still pumping when Sophie asks him to stay. Milo is sure he will drop dead from happiness. The girl he wanted to be with for so long finally agreed to be his!

Milo accepts Sophie’s invitation without hesitation. Sophie hugs him in glee and wanders off to shower and prepare for bed. Milo realizes he did not bring anything to spend the night in. Maybe if he sleeps in his boxers? He doesn’t want to make his new girlfriend uncomfortable or pressure her into anything she isn’t ready for. Surely, she wouldn’t mind since she invited him with no notice?

Milo makes his decision and moves into a small washroom to get ready for bed. Soon, he is stripped and crawling into Sophie’s comfortable bed. The blond returns shortly in a lacy tank and shorts. She moves in next to him, burrowing into his torso. Feeling skin underneath her fingers, she furrows her brows. “Are you shirtless?”

“I didn’t bring anything to wear,” Milo responds.

Sophie turns on her side, pressing her back against his chest. “I like it. It is a lovely view.”

Milo chuckles at her response and wraps around her, pulling her taunt against him. They drift off to sleep immediately, safe and secure in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's plan is put into motion. Sophie goes to her friend's engagement party and has a run-in with a certain ex-gym leader... More Milo fluff!

**Chapter 10**

**Chairman Rose and Oleana**

“Oleana, can you come in for a moment?” Rose taps on the intercom. Hearing Oleana’s short acceptance, he leans back and wraps his hands around each other. Leaning on the glass desk, he quickly gathers his thoughts before the tall, elegant woman joins him.

“Good evening Oleana. Have you made any progress on the information I inquired on?”

Oleana sits in the chair across from him, elegantly crossing her legs.

“Yes, Chairman. Quite a trove of information, I might add. Let me begin by showing you this photo.” Oleana slides an envelope size printout to Rose. “Our girl has taken with the Turrfield gym leader. Milo has been frequenting Wedgehurst to visit her. He has even taken days off from the gym and left it to his senior trainer to manage.”

Rose carefully picks up the photograph, studying the image with interest. “Do you think they are dating?” He doesn’t realize he asked the question out loud until Oleana answers, “Yes, sir, it does appear that way.”

Rose smiles at his right-hand. Oleana was the only person who doesn’t get appalled at his stupid questions.

“I see. Perhaps we have given our Turrfield gym leader too much flexibility in his schedule Oleana. Set aside some extra exhibition matches for Milo as well as a mandatory training regime. I need him away from Sophie; he is proving to be much of a distraction for her. Besides, I consider him the weakest of the gym leaders, and we can’t have any more leaders in the minor leagues.”

“Understood, Chairman. I will see to it as once. However, we will run into a slight difficulty with Leon. He is the Pokemon League Chairman and will disagree with the time-consuming schedule,” Oleana types on her notepad as she expresses her concern.

“Let me worry about Leon. The boy has much to do already with his Battle Tower, the Pokemon League, and his personal relationship with Raihan. I doubt he will be much of an obstacle. Is there any other relevant information?” Rose leans forward, his entire concentration on the blond woman.

Oleana nods. “It seems Professor Sonia has taken Sophie in-provided her a job and helped her obtain a place. She has let her guard down significantly.”

Rose smiles. “Perfect. Let her be happy-for now. When we approach her, I don’t want her to be warned. It would destroy my ultimate plan if she knew.”

Oleana types something in her notes. “Very well, Chairman. Also, you need to be informed of the Alola champion. It seems our very own champion contacted her about you.”

“Don’t worry about Gloria, Oleana. I have a plan to get Selene to Galar.” A sinister smile grows on the Chairman’s face. He is hungry for power, having had a little taste of it from Eternatus. What started as a concern for his home region turned into a need to control everything around him. He had been so close to unleashing The Darkest Day, but that brat from Postwick had taken his dreams of being heralded the savior of Galar.

With the addition of Solgaleo and Necrozma to his team, he would finally be able to start his dream of obtaining unlimited power, both for Galar and himself. Also, he would destroy Gloria and Sophie’s livelihood.

Maybe Rose had been poisoned by Necrozma’s power, but what little care he had ran out the door as Oleana closed it behind her.

**Sophie’s POV**

I reach for the ceiling and kick my legs out. I stretch my limbs, stopping when I feel the sweet relief flood my muscles. Several weeks passed since I moved to Wedgehurst and started my new job. Professor Sonia assigned required books to study, and the task is proving quite tedious. I love reading about the different regions and their own form of special evolution. In Galar, pokemon can Dynamax from a fragment of a wishing star and a bond with their trainer, but elsewhere this is referred to as “Mega Evolution.”

I am enthralled with the concept of Mega Evolution that I borrowed all of Sonia’s books on the subject. When I wasn’t reading, I was animatedly chatting with Hop, Sonia, or any lab aides about the topic. You can say I was a bit obsessed.

“Still excited about Mega Evolution, eh Sophie?” Sonia says at the lunch table one afternoon.

“Yes. I find it quite fascinating that regions can use a power similar to dynamixing, but it is somehow different!” I am nearly squealing in delight.

Hop chuckles at my reaction. “I feel the same every day.”

“Sophie, if you are interested in studying Mega Evolution, I can reach out to Professor Sycamore. Perhaps he will let you study under him in Lumiose City. “Sonia pats my hand.

My eyes widen. “Study under Professor Sycamore? In Kalos? Yes!!!”

The duo laughs as I begin thinking out loud of my imaginary trip to Lumiose City. Maybe I should practice my Kalosian?

“Thanks, Sonia,” I say goodnight to my coworkers and step out into the twilight. Before I can walk down the short road, my Rotom phone announces a message: _Sophie! Engagement party for Lucy and James tonight at the castle! Be there!_

_-Rai_

I clap myself on the head and run towards my place. I had forgotten about Lucy’s engagement party in all the mess! I run through the door, only stopping to feed Beri and Gigi.

“Which skirt should I wear?” I hold a black flowy skirt and a floral one. Gigi stares silently for a second before pointing to the floral. “This one? It looks like we have a winner, then.” I throw on a black button-down shirt with the skirt and tie my hair halfway back. I suppose I am ready. I forgot if Milo is invited. Uhh! Would I be a bad girlfriend if I didn’t ask? I take my phone out before I finish that thought and text him to be my plus one at the party.

I had only seen Milo once or twice the last several weeks. Rose had unofficially taken over the Pokemon League duties once more-to Leon’s chagrin. Rose demanded that Milo must train and battle harder. He wanted strong gym leaders, not ones that go easy on the challengers as Milo is known to do due. I miss him, but I don’t want to get him in trouble with that narcissistic man more than I have to. At least we chat every night before going to sleep. Arceus, I miss him!

Milo sends a message back letting me know he will arrive with Nessa.

“Gigi, look after Berri, alright? I’ll probably be back late.” I close the door behind me before my Gengar responds.

The Corviknight Taxi drops me off in front of the castle drawbridge. I begin walking towards a side door when a cold hand wraps around my arm. Panic rises in my throat, and I whirl around to face the offender. Pier’s face greets my glare.

“Hey, Piers,” I say in relief.

“Hey, love, I didn’t mean to scare ya.” A warm smile greets my dissolving glare. “I just saw ya walkin’ and grabbed ya without thinkin’. Sorry ‘bout that.”

A dry laugh escapes my throat. “Old habits, eh?” I glance down at his hand on my arm. “You can let go now.”

Piers pulls his hand away. “I guess so. Haven’t gotten used to the bein’ friends with ya.”

My eyes turn sympathetic at his declaration. “I’m sorry as well. Should I go? I don’t want to ruin your night!”

Piers frantically shakes his head. “No! Lucy is yer deares’ mate. She invite’ me to be friendly and all. I can go.”

I stop the long-haired man. “Don’t go. We can do this!”

Piers smiles at my confidence. “That we can, lov—, Sophie.”

As we begin walking inside, a short woman stampedes into our view. “Piers! Would you mind doing a quick interview?” The loud, assertive voice of Galar’s most famous reporter, Gillian, greets us.

“I see you are on a date! I recognize you! Aren’t you Sophie Claire, the PR advisor for the Pokemon League?” Gillian shoves a microphone in my face. “There are reports that you are dating Milo. Are you with Piers as well?”

I push the offending microphone away, glaring at her.

“Is she the mystery woman you have been seeing, Piers? How long have you been dating?” Gillian ignores me.

Piers pushes the camera. “Mind yer business. Trouble always follows ya around, eh Gillian?”

I calmly address her. “Gillian, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t discuss us like morning gossip. This does not concern you.”

“Sophie, wait,” Gillian follows. “Can you comment on rumors of an official Pokemon League? Is it true that it is splitting from Macro Cosmos?”

“Gillian, I am currently not working. If you have any questions, direct them to a Pokemon League representative. Thank you.” I start trotting from the nosy woman with Piers following behind.

“That was brilliant, Piers! Thank you.” I stop to plant a grateful peck on his cheek.

“Anytime, ya have been through enough that ya don’t need to deal with her.” Piers takes out some keys. “Let’s party at Raihan’s.”

“I have always wanted to explore the castle!”

I admire the beautiful medieval halls. Torches were the only form of a light guiding us through the endless hall. I expect to see a daring knight pop out of the darkness, ready to slay a dragon. Piers wraps his hand around my elbow when we approach a dark corridor. “Don’t worry, just helpin’ guide ya.”

We make two right turns before we are standing in front of a door. Piers turns it to reveal a contemporary-looking loft. Inside, a party was in full swing. Around the room, Raihan, Lucy, Leon, Nessa, Milo, and James were milling about. I jerk out of Piers's hand when Milo’s eyes fall on me. I don’t want to give him any unnecessary concerns about my ex-boyfriend.

“Sophie! I was worried you forgot!” Lucy runs up to embrace me. I chuckle, guilty that I almost had forgotten until the message from Raihan.

“Congrats, Luc, I am so happy for you,” I mutter into her hair. Lucy grabs my hand and twirls me to face the small crowd. “Ladies, Gents, People, and Pokemon-My maid of honor has arrived! Now the party can commence!”

Raihan claps, and music fills the room. “Oi, you lot! There is a small dance floor in this room if you want to groove.”

I roll my eyes at Raihan. Well, it’s nice to see my friend hasn’t changed.

“Wow, nice party Raihan!” I state awkwardly. Raihan envelops me in a hug. “We just had to wait on Piers to get back.”

I eye the singer talking with Leon. “Eh, not sure he would care.”

“Lucy wanted to invite him! She has grown quite fond of the man.” Raihan beams down at me. I step back from him, trying to get away from the odd conversation. It’s alright, I’ll catch up with her later.” I grab a light stick from a nearby table and move to the “dance room.”

“Let me have some Sophie time!” Nessa wraps her arm around my waist, pulling me into the middle of the dance floor. I happily play along, taking Nessa’s hand and twirling her around several times before we jump into the beat.

“So, I heard Milo used to visit you in Wedgehurst for lunch every day,” Nessa winks. “I bet you miss him, eh?

“Nessa, you have been pushing us together since we met!” I laugh.

“Exactly! I have a constitutional right to know!” The model joins in the laughter. “I know he hasn’t been around much the last couple of weeks. Rose has him on extra-training regiments and several exhibition matches!”

“It’s alright, Nessa. I understand. Rose is an arse, and you lot must put up with it.” I wave off the sudden increase of Milo’s gym duties.

“You’re better than me. He tried that nonsense with me, but I told him off. I am a strong trainer, and he can shove it!” Nessa screams into the room, putting her hands in the air.

I give Nessa a sideways hug and begin to lose myself in the dance. Raihan joins our duo at some point, followed by Lucy, Leon, James, and Piers. I was too busy dancing to notice Milo was watching in the corner, a small, content smile on his face.

I feel hands on my back moving with my hips. I crane my neck and see Piers’ head on my shoulder. I smell an overpowering odor coming from his lips. It seems the man had indulged in some drinks. I reach my hand and playfully stroke his head before dancing to the music. Piers meant no harm in dancing up against me. After a couple of minutes, I feel my arm being yanked away from Piers’s hold, my face meeting a pair of jealous green eyes. Arceus! Milo! I hadn’t been thinking and must have made him jealous. Guilt creeps in as he stares into my eyes, his stare softening each minute we stand. Milo leans his lips into my ear. “What are you doing to me, Sophie?” I hear an unfamiliar growl in his voice, and I feel a warmth spread down to my thighs.

“I’m sorry, Milo. I really wasn’t thinking!” I apologize.

Milo looks at his grip on my arm and softens it. “Arceus no, blossom. I’m sorry.”

 _Blossom_. My heart jumps at the nickname. I pull his head into a rough kiss, showing him the depth of my apology. “It was right stupid of me to dance with anyone like that. I will only dance with you like that from now on. I promise.”

Milo kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around mine, gently swaying to the music.

“Do you want to go somewhere private?” I ask him. I look around, making sure no one would miss us. Everyone was either busy dancing or chatting. I latch on to Milo’s hand and pull him down the hall to an empty bedroom. A beautiful room spreads before me with a large canopy bed, a bathroom, and a futon. Arceus Raihan goes all out with his decorations! No sooner had I closed the door than I am in Milo’s arms, my hair being petted. “I’m am sorry, Sophie. I don’t know what came over me out there. I just saw you with Piers and Arceus. He was touching you too much!” Milo sighs. “That is no excuse for how I acted. Forgive me?” The sweet smile that I had grown to love graces Milo’s visage.

I laugh and cup his cheek with my hand. “Please don’t apologize, Milo. I should have told you. Piers and I are over. There is nothing between us-romantically, at least.”

Milo leans in and pecks my lips. “I’m glad you told me. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you on lunches. Rose asked me to train and do a couple of extra matches.”

I rub my thumb on his cheek. “Don’t apologize! I understand you will be busy with your gym leader duties. Don’t worry about me. Besides, I have talked with you every night since we started dating.”

Milo leans into my touch. “You are such an incredible, sweet, and understanding woman. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one. You are the most gentle, loving, and giving man.”

Milo plants his lips on mine. I place my hands on his chest as his arms wrap around my waist. Our lips move together in sync until I tilt my chin up for a deeper kiss. His lips leave mine and ghost my cheek and jawbone. He plants a kiss on the pulse point of my neck, eliciting a mewl from my throat.

Feeling bold, I wrap my arms around his neck and open my lips. Milo lifts my body, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Our kiss is different this time-full of passion and need. My back is up against a wall as his hands roam over the sides of my body, outlining the curve of my hips. His tongue licks my bottom lip, and I part my lips, allowing him entrance. Our tongues swirl together, rediscovering each other’s mouths. As the kiss grows more passionate and hands start to explore further, I feel a bubble of panic rising to the surface. I jerk away from Milo. “I’m not ready!” Embarrassed, I hide my face in his shoulders.

Milo calmly rubs my back. “It’s alright. I’m sorry if I pressured you in any way. I will wait until you’re ready.” I am gently placed on the floor, and a kiss dots my forehead. “Even if we spend our entire lives just kissing, I will be happy.”

“You’re too sweet.” I blush. How can one man be so perfect? 

I kiss the top of his head and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

“Oi, what is this? I take my eyes off you two for one second, and you’re snogging in a guest room!” Nessa bounces in. I stick my tongue out at her.

“Why, Sophie, you little Vulpix. Needed to find a private place for some sinning?” Raihan sticks his tall frame around the corner, a disheveled Leon following.

“Speak for yourself, Rai. Or does Leon usually sport such a messy attire?”

Leon turns purple, and Raihan chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. I feel sympathy for the former champion as he tries to find words to say.

“Where’s Luce?” I ask the group.

“Well, it seems this turned into a snogging party. Had a known I would have brought Sonia.” Nessa huffs as we all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Piers! It is hard for him to adjust to the break-up. Don't worry though, because our favorite Spikemuth singer is a tough one...


	12. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! I have decided every time there is an "intermission"(other character povs), I will release it as a "bonus episode" for the week(as opposed to the usual Wed/Sun schedule).
> 
> This is mainly Sophie's story but I think it is important to tell the story from other characters perspectives. Anyway, some very familiar pokemon characters are joining the story! Enjoy!

**Milo**

Excusing himself from the group, Milo makes his way to the main area for a breather. Guilt consumed him as he remembered the jealousy that took over. Milo felt disgusted at the way he acted with Sophie. She didn’t deserve that type of treatment and Milo is determined to be better, to rise from the moment of weakness. He steps into the main room. Off in a corner, Lucy and James were chatting quietly. Milo peers around the room, looking for Piers. Lucy sneaks upon him while he is distracted. “Oi, you!” Lucy’s chilly voice rattles his bones.

Milo turns to the woman. He knew what she was going to say, and he deserved the lashing. “I know things are tough between you and Sophie with not seeing each other and all. I get it. James and I went through a bit of a jealous streak at the beginning of our relationship. But if you ever cross the line with her, you will be dealing with me. Understood?”

Milo acknowledges the woman with a nod letting her finish her rant.

Lucy continues. “You’re a good guy. Nessa and Rai always say kind things. So clear this up for me; what happened earlier?”

Milo coughs before answering. “I really don’t have an excuse. I let my emotions get the best of me. Believe me when I say I deeply regret how I treated her.”

Lucy nods. “I believe you. Just letting you know-Sophie is over, Piers. She only has eyes for you. I promise.” Lucy pats Milo’s large shoulder with reassurance.

“Thanks, Lucy. You’re an amazing friend to her.” Milo smiles.

“Yes, I am.”

“I need a favor. I need to take a step back and re-evaluate my actions this evening. I don’t ever want to feel or act that way again. “

Lucy raises her eyebrows. “Are you asking me to break up with her for you?!”

Milo raises his hands defensively. “Arceus, no! I would never dream of breaking up with her! I just need a week to deal with my insecurities.”

“Okay…?”Lucy looks perplexed.

“Would you look out for our girl while I’m gone? I don’t trust that Rose will not try to manipulate her to help.”

“With pleasure.” Lucy pulls the large man into an embrace.

**The Outskirts of Hau’oli City- Early Evening**

**Selene**

“Go, Charly! bubble beam!” Selene calls out the attack to her Popplio. The pokemon responds, blowing a string of bubbles towards the Torrakat. The move was an instant K.O, and the fainted pokemon disappears in a pool of light.

“Amazing battle Selene! You are proving impossible to beat!” Selene’s best friend Hau yells across the battlefield.

“Come on now, Hau! You won our last battle!” Selene reminds him.

Hau grins and rubs the back of his neck. “True.”

Selene returns Popplio to its Pokeball and walks towards Hau. “I’m hungry. Wanna go eat a malasada?”

Hau’s smile widens at the mention of his favorite food. “You don’t have to ask twice!”

“Let me invite Gladion. He is staying in Hau’oli City for a couple of days before coming back to Aether.”

“Has he said anything about Lillie?” Hau’s cheeks blush at the mention of the cute blonde girl.

“She will be back next week, Hau! Have patience!” Selene teases him, reciting a message to her Rotom Dex to send to Gladion. “Let’s start walking then!”

Selene and Hau begin the short journey to the city. As they pass the Pokemon School, Hau remembers something.

“Hey Selene, what was the deal with that message from Gloria? You said it was urgent.”

Selene shrugs her shoulders. “Something about avoiding Galar for now because their chairman is power-hungry. Apparently, he wants to use Nebby and Zoma.”

“You don’t sound worried.” Hau glances at his friend’s reaction.

“Why would I be? The two hardly listen to me! What would some Chairman be able to do with them?”

Hau shakes his head. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, Selene. What if Gloria’s threat is serious?”

Selene stops and turns to her friend. “Then I suppose I will handle it.”

“You know I will help you if you ask?”

“I’m aware, Hau!”

They walk in silence after the conversation. Selene will admit she is stubborn and hardly listens to anyone. She likes Gloria and doesn’t think the Galar champion would lie about anything. Still, Selene chooses to deal with things independently. She has been this way since she moved to Alola as a child. She had wandered off to the beach her first day on Melemele Island and had broken her foot. Forced on bedrest, her mom called her sister to help. Selene and her mom were tight on money and couldn’t afford to pay Machamp movers. Her aunt and her uncle were quickly on the way to Alola, leaving Selene’s cousin Sophie in Galar. Their plane never arrived at Hao ‘oli airport. Officials told her mom that the plane disappeared somewhere over the water and it could not be found. Her mom was devasted, barely able to finish the unpacking. Selene refused to come out of her room. She blamed herself. If she hadn’t broken her foot, her beloved aunt and uncle would still be alive.

If it were for Hau’s family, Professor Kukui and Lillie, Selene and her mother would never have managed to finish the move. A year later, the Professor suggested Selene and Hau take on the island trials. Selene could think of nothing better to distract her from the tragedy, and she would be able to take out her frustrations in pokemon battles. Before she could blink, she was crowned Alola’s first pokemon champion, and she had a pokemon team that adored her. Five years had passed since her inauguration. Selene’s grief had turned into a devil-may-care attitude. The young woman secretly enjoyed running into danger.

“SELENE!” Hau yells in her ear.

“What?” Selene jumps out of her reverie

“We are at the shop?” Hau gestures towards the bright building

The two walk-in and spot Gladion near the cashier. He scrolled through his Rotom Dex with a frown on his face. Selene felt her heart drop. Something wasn’t right.

“Hey Gladion, you okay?” She calls out to the hoodie-glad guy.

“Selene, didn’t you say you have a cousin from Galar? Is this her?” Gladion shoves the Rotom Dex in her face. Staring at Selene was an image of a man and woman. A woman that closely resembled her. The headlines above screamed:

**Turrfield Gym Leader is Off the Market!**

“That’s Sophie!” Selene says to no one in particular.

Hau scoots in to look at the photo. “Wow, Selene, she looks a lot like you.”

Gladion merely nods.

Selene fills a host of emotions rise in her throat. Her mom had been trying to reach out to Sophie for years with no luck. Selene missed her cousin and wished how she could apologize to her for her parents. In a second, the Champion makes her decision. “I’m going to Galar.”

Hau’s eyes shoot out of his socket. “What? When?”

Selene stamps her feet in determination. “Now.”

She makes her way to the door, intent on running home to pack but is stopped by Gladion. “You can’t go alone, Selene! Remember that warning from Gloria?”

“Screw it! I can handle some corporate monkey!” Selene yanks her arm out of Gladion’s grasp.   
Gladion sighs and puts his head in his hand. “I’m going with them.”

“As am I” Hau nodded in affirmation.

Selene rolls her eyes. “Fine! But we are leaving tonight!”


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---BREAKING NEWS!!---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions panic attacks and PTSD. If you ever feel overwhelmed, please reach out for help from a friend, loved one, or a therapist. Self-love is the most important gift!

_Sophie,_

_I’m leaving early. Sorry about how I acted earlier with Piers. I need to go home and calm down to think. I will call ya tomorrow, Blossom._

_-Milo_

I read Milo’s message and disappointment seeps into my head. I imagine Milo feels guilty or remorse for how he acted earlier with Piers. I have half a mind to give my ex a piece of my mind! But first, I need to calm down and approach him when I am less angry.

I understand feeling jealous. There was a time a time months ago where I felt that nasty insecurity bubbling up, threatening to go over and claim Milo in front of his flirty fan. I remember I avoided his calls for a couple of days, despite his objections that the girl was just a fan. I was such a fool back then! Milo needs space and I’m sure he will come around quickly. He is Milo after-all, the happy, relaxed, supportive gym leader.

Still, I really wanted to continue or kissing session from earlier.

“Hey, you ready?” Lucy asks and grabs our jackets from a nearby chair.

“What?” I stare at her incredulously.

“To go home? Also, I’m coming with tonight and, if you’re okay with it, stay with you for the rest of the week.” She almost demands the request leaving me no option but to nod my head.

“Fantastic!” Lucy starts for the exit

“Is James going to be alright?” I worry about the tall dark-skinned man missing his fiancée.

“He’s fine! I already told him I was spending some time with you. Now, let’s go because I’m getting sleepy!” Lucy grabs my arm, pulling me out of the castle. I barely have time to say goodbye to my friends before I am out on the street, looking at a Corviknight taxi land in front of us.

“Wait up you two! I’m coming with!” A disheveled Leon joins us. “I haven’t seen mum and Hop in a bit. You mind if I tag along?”

I shake my head “Of course not, Lee”

We are soon air-born, talking over the events of the night.

“Milo looked happy tonight. I wonder why that is?” Leon winks over at me.

“Hmm, I wonder?” I play naïve refusing to answer Leon’s teasing.

Lucy laughs. “Don’t deny it, Soph! You are practically glowing. You’ve never glowed around any of your exes, Including Piers.” Lucy beams.

I bashfully grin. “I suppose. Everything is different with Milo. I feel like I know him-flaws and all. It just makes things less awkward I suppose?”

Lucy nods in understanding. “Well, you were mates before. You know what they say-friends make excellent lovers. I am genuinely happy for you, doll. You deserve the best-in everything.”

Leon nods along with my friend. Tears start to swell in my eyes at my friends’ kindness. “Thank you, Lucy and Lee.” I move in and wrap Lucy in a hug. “Get in on this Lee! You deserve a hug as well!”

The three of us wrap in a group hug, giggling at the awkwardness of Lucy being stuck in the middle. “Alright, get off me! Don’t want to suffocate or anything.” Lucy taps my back. “Seriously, I have never seen you this happy around Piers.”

I roll my eyes. “Speaking of, I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Drunk or not-what in the hell was he thinking pressing up like that? I already made my boundaries clear with him!” I take out my Rotom phone and angrily type a message to Piers. I don’t expect him to answer immediately considering the message was harsh.

“He is obviously not over you. I had half a mind to take him out of the room and have a chat with him.” Leon states.

“Well, I’m sure being drunk and all didn’t help. I’m glad you’re being clear with him though. He needs to move on.” Lucy added.

I change the subject. “Umm, so Lucy why are you spending the night?”

Lucy strokes her chin. “We haven’t had a proper sleepover in ages! We are overdue for one. A proper catch-up between two besties.”

I scrunch my eyes suspiciously. “Doesn’t a sleepover last for a night, usually? Why do you want to stay with me for a week?”

Lucy and Leon share a look before quickly snapping their heads back to me. “I…miss... you?”

“Alright if this is about Rose, he hasn’t reached out for weeks! Why the sudden interest in staying now?”

Leon sympathetic eyes catch mine. “It’s just we’re worried about you. You have had Sonia, Hop, or Milo around you the last several weeks. This is the first night you have been alone.”

Were my friends keeping track of my schedule? What were their plans? To switch out days in order to babysit me?

Our cab lands in front of the Wedgehurst station. We step out cautiously, wary of the dim lighting illuminating the dark street. We say our goodnights to Leon and begin the short walk to my home.

“So, Milo…” Lucy starts the conversation.

“What about Milo? He is a perfect gentleman.” I smirk.

“Oh, come now Sophie! I need more details than that.” Lucy huffs.

I walk faster putting space between Lucy and I. I whistle a tune playing naïve as Lucy yells questions behind me. I think I will keep her in the dark about my relationship details for tonight.

* * *

We crash after we come home, too tired from the party to stay up longer. When I walk into my living area the following morning a horrid sight greets my eyes. Lucy’s eyes widen as the glaring headline scrolls by on the telly:

**TURRFIELD GYM LEADER IS OFF THE MARKET!**

Underneath the headline is a picture of Milo and I walking around holding hands. A reporter’s voice is in the background, talking about my relationship. My face drains of blood as fear takes hold, sending visions of angry fans, death threats, and Rose or Macro Cosmos at the door. I flashback to the night, Elyse’s screams in the background as pain shoots through my body from repeated punching.

“Sophie! Breathe!” I hear Lucy’s panicked voice and I come too, realizing that I am hyperventilating.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. In and out. In and out, like my therapist suggested. I feel arms squeezing me tightly, urging me down from the personal hell. A buzzing sound comes from the table. ”Lucy you have an incoming call.”

“Rotom can you place the call on private and come closer?”

I hear a voice respond on the end.

“How do you think she is handling it?” Lucy’s voice raises an octave. ”I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m worried about her and get a bit tense when she is upset.”

The voice on the other end responds.

“Let me ask.” Lucy squeezes my shoulders. “Soph? Milo wants to know if you need anything?” Milo’s voice interrupts. “He is offering to come.”

I bury my head in my friend’s shoulder. “Tell him I’m alright. He has a gym to worry about! I don’t want him to ignore it on account of me.”

Lucy talks with Milo for a couple of minutes before hanging up. We walk over to the couch and sit, quiet ringing through the room.

“I need to go to work.” I jump to my feet.

“No doll. You are upset.” Lucy protests.

“Lucy, I appreciate your concern, but I need a distraction right now.” I argue with her.

“Fine. I will be here when you get back though.” She insists, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin in defiance.

I begin to walk toward my bathroom, but I turn around as my thought comes to me. “I would appreciate that. In fact, I need you here for the next several days, as it turns out”

* * *

I walk in the doors of the Pokemon Lab. The lab assistants are all gathered around in a circle around a tablet. When they spot me, the room goes silent. Sympathetic eyes greeted me. It was obvious that my coworkers had seen the news story about my relationship.

“Sophie! Good morning!” Sonia slithers up to me with a cup of coffee. “So, I want to update you: I chatted to Professor Sycamore yesterday about my rising research assistant! He is very interested in meeting you. He said he might be coming to Galar in a couple of months, if you are interested in a meet.”

I smile at the unexpected news. I feel my heart soar at the prospect of meeting one of the professors behind Mega Evolution.

“Absolutely! Thank you, Sonia.”

“You more than earned it.” The red-head smiles

Hop is next to greet me. “Hey Sophie! You doing alright?”

Sonia glares at him. Hop closes his mouth when he catches his boss’s glare.

I can hardly blame Hop for showing concern. The guy was quickly becoming one of my favorite people in the lab-next to Sonia of course.“ I’m doing alright. People were bound to find out sooner or later, eh?” I deflect their concerns with a smile.

The two nod in agreement.

“Well, is there anything I can help with today?” I switch into work mode.

Sonia clears her throat. “Actually, I found some interesting studies on Mega Evolution. Would you have a look? I am hoping you will highlight similarities between Mega Evolution and Dynamax.” Sonia hands me a thick folder.

I nearly jump for joy at the assignment. “Absolutely! I will have it ready by the end of the day.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as I finished my presentation on Mega Evolution to Sonia. I am riding a high from the animated discussion I had with her, lost in a dream state as I grabbed my bag and paperwork to take home. I walk out into the hall and run into something solid, or should I say someone. Milo is in front of me with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“Milo!” I greet. He hardly has time to talk before my lips are over his. I didn’t know how much I needed him until that moment.

He chuckles against my lips and pulls back. “Hello to you too!” He hands me the bouquet of flowers.

“They’re beautiful, thank you!” I blush at the gesture.

Milo watches my facial reactions with amusement. “I thought I would check up on ya. I was worried and all after that news report.”

I sniff the bouquet. “Worried about me? You aren’t worried for yourself? What will Rose say? How about your fans?”

Milo kisses my forehead. “I don’t care what Rose thinks. As for my fans, all they will care about is my happiness.”

I look at him, not quite convinced of his excuses.

“Shall I escort you home?” Milo dramatically takes of his large straw hat and bows. I giggle and lace my arm through his.

“Why thank you, kind sir!”

We walk out to a colorful sky. Reds, pinks, and deep purple paint the horizon as the sun descends into the fields. People walking around us stopped when they saw the grass gym leader and me. My panic starts to accelerate, and I stop in my tracks.

Milo gently pats my hand. “Whenever you’re ready, Soph. Take your time.”

I take a deep breath and we begin walking. A couple of young girls nearby squeal when they see us and run up to greet Milo.

“Milo!” They scream in delight. “Is this your girlfriend? She is so beautiful! You two are a cute couple!”

The unexpected comment makes me giggle.

“I agree” Milo’s adoring eyes lock on mine.

After talking with the young girls for a bit, we finally start the journey home. I feel lighter with each step, relief at how well-received I was as Milo’s girlfriend-so far. I laugh under my breath.

Hearing my laugh, Milo turns around with his signature smile. “What?”

“Nothing, just feeling better after those girls.” I say in relief.

Milo’s face softens, a serene smile decorating his face. A smile that I had recently learned is only meant for me “I’m happy you feel better. I have to say though, they were right about you being beautiful”

All the blood in my body rushes to my face. “Thank you for coming by.”

Milo grabs my hand, his lips grazing my knuckles. “I had to make sure you’re alright. Can I do anything else to make you feel better?”

The blush in my cheeks deepens at my boyfriend’s concern. He was putting my needs over his and I can’t help but fall deeper. I pause at the thought. Am I falling in love with him?

I look into his eyes. “Actually, now that you mention it, I need one thing.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his face to mine. I kiss him hard, burying my hands in his hair. He groans against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me flush into his torso. I drown into the embrace, not caring who saw us. Moments tick by before we end the kiss.

Milo leans his forehead on mine. “Better?”

“Much. I could use one every day. Doctor’s orders and all.”

Milo laughs. “if that is what you want, I will be here every night to kiss you.”

I start walking toward my front door. “Well, I won’t keep you. Text me when you get home, alright?”

“I will.”

“Goodnight” I steal a peck from his lips before walking inside.

“Goodnight Blossom.” Milo waves.

**Milo**

Milo always begins his mornings the same- checking on his Wooloo, After, that he takes the freshly picked flowers from yesterday to his flower shop, setting up the displays before returning home.

Today Milo had a slight spring in his step and found the sunrise a bit more beautiful than yesterday’s. He replays the memory of his kiss with Sophie, wishing he can feel her lips on his now. He smiles as he remembers how eager his girlfriend was to kiss him. _His girlfriend_. It was as if Milo was in a dream. He had dated other women in the past, but none could hold a candle to Sophie. She is so intelligent, caring, and beautiful. He never imagined their relationship would be anything beyond friends. Milo had fallen in love with her the minute they met. He wouldn’t rush telling her, wanting to wait until the right moment to confess his feelings.

A knock on the door interrupts his happy thoughts.

Strange, Milo wasn’t expecting anyone this early. His usual run with Kabu and Nessa wasn’t for another couple of days, and the trio were going to meet in Motostoke.?

He opens the door to an unexpected surprise: A young woman baring a similar resemblance to Sophie, along with two guys.

The Sophie look alike opens her mouth. “Alola. Are you Milo-the Turrfield gym leader? I’m Selene, the Champion from Alola. Are you dating my cousin?”


End file.
